The Assignment
by Beautimous
Summary: Who said mixing work and pleasure was a bad thing. No one ends up getting hurt...right? Reader-Insert
1. The Final Target

**AN:**

 **I've went ahead and given the reader a quirk and a backstory as it helps the story make sense. The quirk was inspired by various marvel characters like Mantis from Guardians and Luna Maximoff who have sensory abilities. I haven't thought of a name for the quirk but essentially the reader has the ability to alter, feel, and see the energies/aura of people. If used in excess or she consumes too much energy, it can throw off her equilibrium of her own energy or chakra and can lead to sensory overload. I also drew inspiration from Christopher Nolan's Catwoman/Selina Kyle, so the reader is a cat thief. If you need any clarification just let me know.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Final Target**

A sweat drop trickled down [Y/N]'s brow. She was cracking a vault to collect a confidential file for some big shot millionaire who hired her. [Y/N] could care less about what was inside as money was her only air shifted signalling her to hurry, and based on the shift in energy she had two minutes to open the vault and copy the contents within. The vault dinged open and nothing. It was empty. She was sure the file was placed in here. She spent weeks plotting as a maid, double and triple checked the layout of the house for certainty. [Y/N] radioed her partner as she tapped her hand within the different sections of the safe for secret spots.

"It's not here," her voice laced with worry.

"What do you mean it's not there?" the other replied.

A voice from spoke up interrupting her reply. "Is this what you're looking for?"

She turned to see a man lift the document that should have been in the safe.

' _Shit.'_

"I'm finding the best exit for you, gimme a sec," her earpiece spoke.

The atmosphere felt thick and heavy, signalling an incoming ambush.

"Just turn yourself in," he suggested.

"And if I don't?" she countered.

She threw a blade at his direction, cutting off his reply by pinning the documents to the wall. With him distracted she slid under his legs and kicked him to the ground. Hurrying over to the pinned documents she quickly scanned them to her phone. The last paper was scanning when the phone smacked to the ground and her assailant grabbed a handful of hair to pull her back. She twist her body to jab him in the face and kicked him in the gut causing his balance to waver. She took the opportunity to exit the room and ran into the hall.

"Did you get the scans?" [Y/N] asked while running.

"Yea and I found an exit. It's at the southeast wing on the middle floor," her partner replied.

Thankful she memorized the floorplan of the mansion she knew of the fastest route. As she ran she felt four bodies charging toward her. [Y/N] dropped a flash bomb, knocking them out simultaneously and made her way to the destined exit. Peeling the window open she jumped and instantly felt a spike in energy as she landed. A blinding beam of light filled her vision.

"Put your hands up where we can see them," a microphoned voice announced.

[Y/N] obliged turning herself slowly, the voice in her ear telling her they weren't seen on the sonar finder. 'They probably have a cloak.'

[Y/N] surrendered because she knew this wasn't a battle she'd win. It felt as if four walls were closing in on her as five officers approached her with a suffocating like energy.

"You are under arrest," the officer said while handcuffing her.

"No shit. My charge?" she spat as he walked her toward the cop car.

"Cut the bullshit you know why." He pushed her in and drove off to the police station.

* * *

Fingerprint, check. Mugshot, check. Detained in a holding cell, triple check. [Y/N] was all too familiar with the station than she cared to admit. Proof? She was cracking jokes with some inmates like they were long time neighbours.

They forced [Y/N] to take off her catsuit because of the weapons integrated into it. So she sat in her underwear and a borrowed shirt, and waited. But for who. Her partner wasn't an option. If any of them were caught on an assignment the other was to lay low and destroy any incriminating evidence. Half an hour passed and [Y/N] still sat mulling over her options of who to call until an officer called her. They told her of her release with no filed charges. Confused, she stood up and followed the officer who passed back her items and escorted her to the exit.

An old man greeted her at the entrance as she slipped back into her suit. He was slender and had flecks of grey sprouting from his auburn locks.

"Please follow me," he requested.

She followed him to a black hummer with tinted windows and opened the back door for her to enter. The old man started the engine and she noticed the head rest facing her held a TV monitor displaying a shadowed figure.

"Good Evening [Y/N], I've been expecting you." [Y/N] looked at the silhouette puzzled as a chill ran up her spin. "The assignment was executed without any hindrance, passing my expectations. Good work." He amplified her confusion. Wondering why he was praising her assignment, unless—

"It was a setup…" He hummed in agreement. "What the hell are you playing at?" she challenged.

A boisterous laugh echoed along the walls of the car, rattling her core. 'Who the hell was this man?' His laugh subsided and the sadistic glint in his eyes gleamed through the screen. [Y/N] shivered.

"I can give you what you want," he claimed.

[Y/N] quirked a brow, "and what's that?"

"A way out."

* * *

[Y/N] arrived at her apartment 10 minutes after her conversation with the unknown man. As she exited the driver gave her a business card, reminding her to respond within the week. She him gave her thanks and entered her apartment, dragging her feet to bed to call her partner and best friend, Hatsume Yui. The phone barely rang and heard a frantic Yui bombarding her with questions.

"Are you ok?, did they injure you?, did you post bail?" she asked without catching a breath.

"Slow down. I'm fine and back home in one piece," [Y/N] chuckled.

Yui relieved a sigh and asked of her release from jail. [Y/N] explained the whole experience.

"A way out?" she questioned. Her voice barely above a whisper.

He grunted. "I know who you are and about your past. Your real name is [L/N] [F/N], but frequently use the alias, Matsuo Shiori. Witnessed your parents death at the age of 10. In and out of foster homes. Committed petty crimes, mostly theft. Graduated high school, surprisingly. And is now in deep with the police."

"That's cool. What do you want from me?" [Y/N] demanded. Annoyance seeped through her voice.

"Your services. You have a valuable quirk that would be of most use to my needs. Your other skills being an added bonus."

"My job?"

"Will be told once I have your 100% guarantee of your cooperation. I'll give you some time to think this over. You have a week," finality in his response.

"And if I reject your offer?" she challenged.

"Then you better thoroughly check who your clients are because this is the only time you'll be set free."

Hatsume stayed quiet, processing the information [Y/N] told her. All [Y/N] ever wanted was her freedom. Her upbringing was hell which thrown her into a life of crime and high risk survival, and what he was offering was unreal. How would he give her this fresh start. A chance at a new life. A way out. [Y/N]'s past and current lifestyle shackled her dreams and aspirations. It was a miracle that she wasn't charged. She couldn't afford to have her record pile up because karma was waiting to swallow her up whole and spit her back into the system. And that was NOT an option.

"Hello? Earth to [Y/N]." Yui broke her reverie. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know if I can trust him," her voice empty.

"Sleep on it. You have a week."

They hung up leaving [Y/N] to her thoughts.

'Is it worth it?'

* * *

A couple days passed since her arrest and [Y/N] hasn't given an answer. The other happenings in her life kept her busy, so she didn't forget. She worked part time at a cafe and still took assignments from various underworld clients. A girl's gotta eat, and tonight she received an emergency assignment from a mob boss to 'deal' with some men who stole his ring.

She tapped her foot while glancing at her phone every few seconds to look at the location of the GPS embedded ring. The assignment was called 20 minutes ago and based on the GPS the culprits shouldn't be far. However, they were taking a while to come. She hated wasting time and what were her targets doing? Wasting her time. She tapped her phone and called Yui.

"They're not here," her voice flat.

"We have all night," Yui chuckled.

[Y/N] sighed and hung up. Leaning against a dingy tiled building, she filed her nails. 'I need to get them done.' Checking her phone one last time, she pushed herself toward the alley to take the edge off her restlessness. She extended the range of her quirk as she took steps into the alley. Each step drowning the murmurs of the bustling city. Walk. File. Walk. File. It was a mundane routine that kept her at bay as she waited for her targets arrival.

In an instant, she felt the presence of the three hostile targets, a block away from her. "And I promised no fights today," [Y/N] sighed.

Her movements were cat like. Each step was languid and quiet, as she directed herself towards an intersecting alleyway. She felt one target five feet to her right.

"Hey girly," target one sneered.

[Y/N] ignored and kept her head faced forward. Continuing her slow pace.

"I was calling you!" he yelled.

"Momma told me not to talk to strangers, " [Y/N] eyed him with apprehension.

"We won't be strangers for long Miss," a wave of lust filled the air.

[Y/N] cringed at his insinuation. 'Gross' she thought, as she sensed the other two at her back.

"Please," her voice trembled.

"We're not gonna hurt ya, just here for some fun." A wicked smirk spread along his face as all three men stalked closer to her.

[Y/N]'s demeanor changed as she straightened her posture. "Oh?" she raised a brow calculating her first move. They were a foot away when she closed the gap between the man in front. "Then let's play by my rules, shall we?"

She placed each hand on target one's shoulder and lifted herself so her legs wrapped around his neck, twisting him to the ground. [Y/N] somersaulted into a low crouch waiting for the next attack.

Target two used his rubber quirk by stretching his arm to capture her. She dodged and grabbed the retreating arm, clothes-lining him into the ground. [Y/N] back flipped and shared fists with the last target. Her elbow jabbed his chin, knocking him off balance and grabbed his head yelling, "SLEEP."

He dropped to the floor and she felt the other two stir. She kicked one from behind to the ground, ejecting the blade in her heel through his flesh and into the pavement. She was too slow to attack the last target and found herself pushed against the tiled building. Both arms pressed into her back.

"Ain't so tough now sweetie," his harsh breath filled her ears.

[Y/N] grit her teeth and felt a dangerous aura saturate the perimeter. She choked croaking out, "no, but he is."

The targets head cracked as her saviour bashed it against the wall. [Y/N] brushed her arm padding off dust.

"I had it under control but thanks," she stated.

"Didn't look like that to me," he drawled tossing the ring up and down.

She noticed his eyes roaming over her body and rolled hers in reply. "I know you're probably undressing me with your eyes but Ima need that ring."

"And if I don't give it?" a lick of playfulness in his dry tone.

[Y/N] felt her patience thinning. She didn't have time for another mans games. His back hit the wall as she lifted her boot to his neck, the cold metal of the blade in her heel barely kissing his flesh. Her mouth opened—

RING. RING. RING.

[Y/N] lifted her wrist to reveal the caller.

Yui is Calling.

"Sorry I have to get this."

She kept him pinned with her foot near his neck and answered the call. He heard a bunch of annoyed 'yes moms', 'of course mom', and four 'bye mom's,' from her conversation. Amused by her actions and intrigued by her flexibility, he kept his eyes trained on her. She hung up and placed her foot down. "Gonna have to cut this short," she said.

A bored look returned to his face masking the slight disappointment she felt roll off him.

"The ring." [Y/N] held out her hand and he tossed it to her.

Closing the distance she patted his cheek and beamed at him. "See, that wasn't so hard?" she teased and made a swift exit yelling "See ya around."

[Y/N]'s saviour mulled over at what he just experienced. 'Interesting chick.' He turned in the opposite direction stuffing his hand in his pocket, smirking at it being empty.

"I guess you will."

* * *

[Y/N] dropped on her bed with her suit still on when she got in. She was exhausted. In the morning she had a seven hour shift at the cafe and then did that emergency assignment. It kept her busy but it wasn't worth overworking herself. The pay was decent at the cafe but the random assignments aided in her keeping her apartment and pursuing other techie endeavors.

The clean slate would stop her from working in the shadows or hiding. Her talents would be for good. Never fearing for her safety.

[Y/N] picked up the card from her night stand and stared at it. With her mind made up she called the number.

"Im in."

* * *

A soft wrap on the door forced [Y/N] from the comfort of her bed. She groaned and dragged herself to the door to find a delivery man with a small package in hand.

"[L/N] [F/N]?" He asked.

[Y/N] nodded and signed the package. She deposited the box on the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife to slice it open. Inside she found a manila file, a note, and a flip phone. Flipping the phone open she found that it had one feature embedded into it, the call feature. The only contact listed named, Boss. [Y/N] scoffed. She picked up the note and it read:

Expect a call at 9:30.

She glanced at the clock and soon after the phone rang.

"Hello," she greeted .

"Good Morning. I hope you received the package without a problem."

"So what's my assignment?"

Her unknown employer directed her to open the manila file and read its contents. "I need you to find this man." She opened the folder and looked down at the file to find a familiar face staring at her. "And it'll be last time you're on the run."

'Dabi…'

* * *

 **I would love to hear what you think. Comments are always welcomed!**


	2. Masquerade

**A/N:** _I forgot to mention some things in the first chapter. This story follows the current events happening in BNHA and starts just before our introduction to Dabi. Right now this story is still on the anime timeline. However in this chapter we get introduced to the Eight Precepts of Death. I don't delve into their story arc just kind of tease at it but I don't think it'll give away too much._

 _Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

"The pearls or diamonds?" [Y/N] asked, holding each earring to both ears.

"Definitely the diamonds," Yui replied.

[Y/N] clipped the radio embedded earring to one ear as Yui gave a rundown for tonight's mission. A masquerade ball for quirk research, hosted by the Eight Precepts of Death, was her current motive for the evening. Pompous events like this were common occurrences within the underworld and it amazed her. Villains are selfish individuals with their own agendas and have plots for world domination. And much to her surprise these were serious events.

Every few months an invite was sent but felt no interest in attending. However, tonight was different. She had to find the broker.

[Y/N] wore a backless gown with a high slit that stopped a little below her crotch, paired with some strappy gold thigh high heels. With her hair pinned to one side exposing the diamond encrusted earring.

"Okay, all systems are ready and on standby. You have everything right?" Yui turned to look at [Y/N], approving of her attire.

[Y/N] nodded and armed herself with several blades and spy tech hidden in her jewellery and covered thigh. Yui presented her with a mask equipped with night vision and facial recognition. She placed the mask on her face and grabbed her clutch as she exited the hotel suite to find her chauffeur. Once in the car she took the opportunity to review her targets file.

 _Dabi. 24 years old. Quirk: Emitter type; Blue fire. Misc: Petty crimes. Theft. Follower of Stain; Hero Killer. Affiliation: League of Villains._

[Y/N] sighed at the prospect of this assignment. She had to find him and keep tabs on him until her employer gave the signal. It didn't dawn on her to ask about the length of the assignment. The payment blurring all rational thought.

Eyes roamed over to his picture, scrutinizing it in detail. He's cute despite all the scars and suture like piercings littered on his face. In the world of quirks, people with unconventional faces and bodies roamed the Earth, so his appearance wasn't jarring. From their brief encounter a week ago she remembered he reeked of smoke with a flat energy oozing from him.

She deleted the file and tucked her phone in her clutch as she pulled in to the event. The driver handed her RSVP to an attendant, allowing them entry into the garage. She found the area buzzing with guests waiting in a queue leading to the main event.

Suddenly, goosebumps grazed her back. Inching from the top of her neck to the base of her spine as something crept closer.

"Good Evening, Miss?" he slightly bowed as he tipped his mask to reveal his face.

"Matsuo. Matsuo Shiori," she supplied.

"Matsuo-san, I'm Kurono Hari and I'll be escorting you to the main party."

She turned to the line to question him about the other guests but felt his energy grow scarce. Quickening her step, she fell in line with him. As they advanced down the empty hall [Y/N] activated her quirk. A dull blackish blue filled her vision. Sinfully loyal, with no sense of hostility. The ability to see an aura helped in determining a point of action as feeling an energy can only reveal so much. And with the added visual ability of her quirk, the whole rainbow was at her disposal. She blinked and all colour drained from her sight when they stopped at an elevator. He punched in a code.

"This is where I leave. This elevator takes you straight up to a lounge connected to the main ballroom," he explained.

The elevator dinged open and she stepped sending a small smile to her unexpected escort. Tapping her ear, the static charge of the radio initiated a call. "Who the hell was that?"

 _"I'm unsure but judging by the plague mask he might be the hosts subordinate,"_ Yui answered.

The elevator dinged open with a server immediately offering her a glass of champagne. She tipped the drink back welcoming the burn of the bubbly substance, hoping it'll help her through the night.

"Anyways, I'm going to secure the perimeter," informing Yui.

Smoke wafted throughout the mellowed space as several people lounged playing cards or shogi. Calculating eyes surveyed the room, observing the quaint space and eyed the exit. Behind the doors a sea of masqueraders filled the main hall, each drunk on the high of the night. The cacophony of sounds pulsated through her body, marking each layout point of the hall whilst swaying in tune to the music.

[Y/N] made her rounds throughout the mansion and found herself on the top floor scanning the ballroom. Envying how free the masked women and men bodies mingled to the orchestras upbeat song. Giving one last glance over she turned to enter a balcony and found the jitters of her energy calming down. Her energy center needed realignment and the balcony had a strong youthful essence seeping into her bubble. Her sensory quirk required meticulous maintenance. Consuming excessive amounts of energy would throw her off balance causing a disruption in balance of those around her. Leaning over the railing she took a deep breath.

 _Breathe in and out. In and out._

Twenty minutes had passed when her breath staggered from a darkness crawling onto her back, disrupting the equilibrium of her bubble.

"Enjoying the party?" A smooth voice called. [Y/N] turned to see a man wearing a diamond encrusted beak like mask over his mouth and luxurious fur draped over his shoulders. His vibe screaming trouble.

 _"That's Chisaki Kai, yakuza leader,"_ her earring informed.

"Chisaki-san," she bowed slightly.

"Please call me Kai." A glint of a smile reflected through his eyes.

"Should I leave or-"

"I came to see you Miss. [L/N]." [Y/N]'s eyes widened a fraction. "You seem surprised," he stalked closer, removing his mask to reveal a surgical mask. "How can one not recognize the infamous cat thief."

"How do you know my name?" she stuttered.

"You've made a name for yourself, so naturally I had to learn more about you." She eyed him as he continued pacing toward her. "A valuable asset with many trying to recruit you." He paused for a moment, praising eyes locked on hers. "Myself included."

 _'Shit.'_ The last thing she wanted was her name on a yakuza's recruitment list, his in particular. "If you need me just name your price," she informed, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "Hard to get…I'm not surprised," he thought aloud with an air of familiarity.

"The party is better than what I expected," she switched the subject. "How come you're not enjoying it?"

"People are irritating, particularly in excess," he spat, pulling down the second mask.

"So why hold a party?" she questioned, amused at oscillating spike his energy was producing.

"Because I have to save them all...including you Miss [L/N]," he lifted her gloved hand, grazing his trembling lips across her knuckles. "So clean," he whispered to himself as he planted a soft kiss.

[Y/N] studied him. _'Strange'._ The colours around him clashed as he kissed her hand. They meld into an ambiguous shade of brown triggering her confusion. Intrigued yet appalled. Repulsed but engaged. An inconsistent aura with a constant shadow of darkness attached to it.

"Miss. [L/N] what is your business here?"

"To participate in the fundraiser," she lied through pouting lips, hoping he'd take the bait.

His grip tightened. _'I guess not.'_

"I don't like to be lied to. My men saw you walking around."

"Ahhh. So you knew I'd be here." Her private escort started to make sense.

"I'm always privy of who comes in and out of my compound," he stated.

"But to privately escort me," her eyes lit with mischief. "You want something."

He let go of her hand and smirked. "Sharp as ever. But that still doesn't answer my question, _Shiori-chan,_ " he emphasized.

She sighed and explained she was looking for someone. He didn't reply as he placed his masks back on and beckoned for her to join him. She let a out a breath, relieved that he didn't question her further as it would have been a headache to come up with a plausible lie. Linking her arms in his, they walked back to the main party.

They paused at the foot of the steps and everything stopped. All eyes on them. Gasps resounded from each guest as he lead her down the winding steps. Chisaki scoffed, feeling his energy flicker. Streams of green, brown, and black filled her periphery as they continued down the stairs. _'He wasn't joking when said he found his guests irritating.'_

She and Kai were midstep when static filled her ears.

 _"Giran is at your two o'clock…and he's with the target,"_ slight shock in Yui's voice.

[Y/N] shifted her eyes to Dabi. Unlike everyone else he didn't spare a glance in her direction, leaning against a pillar chewing on a kebab. No effort seemed to be put into his outfit she noticed. It was as though he slapped on a mask and joined the party. Her eyes then locked with Giran's, whose face flood with instant recognition.

The pair made it down the stairs and the guests resumed enjoying the party as Giran came closer.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. We'll be meeting soon." He pulled away, vanishing as she turned to Giran.

"Fancy seeing you here. Shall we?" he greeted with a wicked smile.

They made their way to a dimly lit parlour and took a seat in the far corner. Giran grabbed two glasses from the bar and slid one to [Y/N].

"Must've done something to garner the Yakuza boss' attention let alone touch him," Giran stated.

Chisaki Kai had plenty rumours circulating in the underworld. Like, what's the true reason for his events and why he wears the mask. She found first hand that he held a distaste for touch, confirming that rumour.

"What can I say. I'm a catch?"she said with a saccharine smile.

"He never shows himself at these things…must be trying to make a statement." He downed his drink.

Swirling the drink in her glass, she hoped Chisaki's interest wasn't serious. But the teasing voice in her ear was not helping in discrediting that claim. She tipped her drink back to distract her thoughts and found Giran staring at her with a wicked grin.

"No. The answer will forever and always will be no," she enunciated.

"I just came to enjoy your company that's all," eyes giving away the blatant lie.

An easy read, a horrible liar, and a greedy man. She believed the concept of 'no' was foreign to him as he never gave up on recruiting her. The underground had groups willing to pay a hefty price for her allegiance and knowing Giran, he wouldn't pass up that commission opportunity.

They chat about mundane topics to butter him up for her favour.

"So I nee-"

A dragging energy cut her off as Girans head perked up, noticing the man she felt walking to their table. [Y/N] kept a blase expression as he approached with hands in his pocket and eyes half lidded. She chuckled into her drink, directing his focus on her smirking form as Giran introduced them. Sparks flashed and his gaze became intense.

A stitched hand filled her vision. "Care to join me, _princess_?"

Her forehead twitched at the nickname and accepted his request. His palm faced up and she fit her hand snug in his as he lead her to the dance floor. [Y/N] knew the basics of ballroom dance for a past assignment, so the intricacies of certain positions were ingrained in memory. And judging by his stance and posture, it looked of one with heavy practice and training. They got into position and he took the lead, gliding across the floor surprising her with his movements. Movements akin to a pro.

"You don't look like the type who knows how to dance," she teased.

"I guess," he drawled. "But I am the type you steal from."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave her an unconvinced look and she grinned.

If she had known that he was the target she wouldn't have stolen from him. Bad habits die hard. She internally shrugged. The thrill of challenging people like him excited her. The power difference between herself and Dabi was noticeable and found it weird that he let her pin him down. However, it all worked in her favour because here they were connecting over his wallet she stole.

Feet glide in sync, owning the floor as if they were the only ones there. It was like a movie. She became lost in the trance of his movements, letting the reigns of her quirk loose. He turned her around, her back melting into his chest continuing their languid sway.

"I'll commend you on being brave enough to do it," his breath fanning over her ear.

"You think your little scars would scare me?"

He tuts as the temperature of his hands rise. He turned her to face him again, warning in his touch but his aura light.

"You don't seem useless. Why no-"

"No. No groups or associations. I don't like to be tied down," she quipped, annoyed that Giran used him as his puppet.

"I can make you change your mind." He maneuvered her so she fell into a dip, his face dangerously close to hers. "Just give me one night."

Cerulean orbs pierced into her soul. She gulped. The light playful aura turned into a vibrant deep red. Lust. It intoxicated her senses inviting his energy to fill her. Biting her lip in response, she caused his spark of lust to intensify.

"What do you say?" he questioned softly.

Thankful her ear was the voice of reason, [Y/N] moved her head so her lips were below his ear. "My apologies but I'm gonna have to cut this short again." His grip tightened as they continued their sway. "Maybe some other time." She placed a ghost of a kiss under his ear and pulled away, twirling into a full stop.

Two pairs of eyes followed her as she sauntered toward the exit.

Dabi sighed and felt cheated once again by her sudden departure. He left to find Giran smoking on a cigar, questioning where [Y/N] was. Dabi shrugged, not wanting to put effort in this particular conversation. Reaching into his pocket, Dabi found his phone missing and replaced with a business card. _'That klepto…'_

Giran looked up from his phone and smirked. "What'd she take?"

Dabi ignored the question. "Who is she?" he asked.

Giran laughed.

* * *

[Y/N] walked into the hotel suite to catch a grinning Yui looking at her.

"What?"

"How does it feel to have not one but two villains after you?" Yui asked amused.

[Y/N] groaned as she plopped on the bed. "It's not my fault," she pouted.

"See how easy it is for you to trapped? You can't let a strong energy like lust control you!" Hatsume rambled on.

One downside of her quirk is her energy had a mind of its own. Just like how it was drawn to the balcony, it was drawn to Dabi's lust. It's a moment where feelings and emotions mesh with her energy, proving difficult to distinguish the two. She couldn't deny her odd attraction to him and hope her assignment ended soon because this situation could get sticky. And she had no time for damage control.

 _'I need to get it together.'_

* * *

 **League of Villains Hideout**

"I found our thief." Dabi tossed a business card on the bar.

Shigaraki picked it up. "How do you know they're good?"

"She stole from me. Twice." He hated that he had to reveal that tidbit of information, however, he had to give props where it's due. Her whole demeanor screamed 'bad-ass' like she's been robbing banks as a toddler.

"Ehhh. I like her already. Kurogiri contact this person and tell her I want to meet," Shigaraki declared.

Kurogiri sensed Dabi's agitation and slid him a drink. Gulping it in one shot before exiting the bar. A blue flame ignited from his finger tip, toying with the dancing flame. His mind drifted to today's events and on one person in particular. She's isn't an ordinary person he summarized. The moment she pinned him to the wall with her boot he was sold on figuring her out. And not in the most appropriate way, he might add.

Throughout the past week his mind drifted back to her. It wasn't everyday that someone was brave enough to test him and because she did, forcing him to go through the hassle of resetting his financial accounts again. The wonderful perks of being a villain.

Dabi sought Giran's help as he was efficient in those affairs, but of course, it came with a price. That being, attending that party to recruit members for the league. He went reluctantly and fate must've been on his side when he noticed it was her sitting with Giran.

He rubbed his textured cheek feeling the lingering sensation of where her lips marked, wanting to play more with her tempting presence.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I believe the 'Dabi is a Todoroki' theory, so until that's disproven its canon to me haha. CRACK HEADCANON ALERT: Dabi was taught ballroom dance. His mom snuck him and his other siblings out for lessons every Saturday morning, just so they had some semblance of normalcy since their dad (Endeavor/Enji) was strict on them. Dabi enjoyed it oddly enough. He stopped going when Enji started to crack down on him to train. But then Shotou came along so he started going back to classes for a bit until he became villain!Dabi. So he knows a little bit about Tango(his fave), Waltz, Jive(my personal fave but he thinks it's too peppy). I imagined during this scene they were doing some version of a tango without all the lifts and footwork. It's a very sensual dance so it's definitely his go to dance style._

 _Also where he calls her princess, I originally had that as kitten because she is a thief. However, I've started to develop an OC based on the story and her name is Sarai (Suh-Riy; I changed the pronunciation from how it's normally said) which means princess in Hebrew. I'll post better specs on her later._

 _And we met Chisaki Kai|Overhaul! He's a manga only character atm but I promise his plotline in the manga doesn't influence this story's plot._

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. One Step Forward? Take Two Steps Back

**AN:** _She's here and she's back with another chapter! I know it's been a month but math sucks and I'm finally free from that hell so I have more time for the fic. Thanks for being patient. Also I apologize for any mistakes, I'm tired editing and wanted to push this out now._

 _For those who reviewed so far: THANK YOU! It means a lot when I see your comments. It really does motivate me and I squeal with happiness on the inside because I'm such a newb writer. And I highkey need validation._

 _So please_ **REVIEW** _. Anything you liked or disliked, I just want to improve so I can push out quality chapters._

 _I'm done rambling, ENJOY!_

 **WARNING: Kind of NSFW, with themes of sexual assault.**

* * *

A sharp jolt woke [Y/N] out her slumber when duck quacks resounded from her phone. The idea of staying snug in bed for the rest of the day sounded tempting. However, she couldn't afford to sleep in today.

Her bed wasn't a far distance from the kitchen as she lived in a studio apartment. In a matter of steps she spotted a glass vase filled with an arrangement of flowers on the island counter. Clipped in the boquet, a small note.

"Such the charmer…" she caught a whiff of the earthy scent while plucking the note.

She knew who sent them without having to read. Ever since [Y/N] finally decided to attend his event, he's been showering her with flowers. Not that she mind. They smelt nice but she knew they'd die in week. She sucked at maintaining plants.

The card now forgotten she dialed a knob on the stove. Marble tiles slid to the side revealing a gallery full of gadgets used for underworld assignments. It showcased an assortment of flash bombs, sonar bugs, and [Y/N]'s personal favourite, her knife collection.

[Y/N]'s hand traced over the various blades she procured after a successful assignment. She'd say she had a healthy obsession with combat knives, her collection peaking 200 a couple months ago.

Finger tips toyed along the pointed edges. She stopped when she reached a sleek black knife with golden silhouettes of koi engraved on its hilt. Her pulse dropped as she consumed the fragrance wafting from the tiny object. Its maternal vibe swathed her whole body and morphed into something bleak.

She clutched her hand to her chest cutting off the connection with the knife and rubbed the pulsating digits.

[Y/N]'s mom trained her in close combat with knives. Given that her quirk was called One Shot, never missing a hit on a target.

A blade being her weapon of choice.

Although [Y/N] never hit a perfect shot, it was good enough to get the job done. She learned how to utilize each weapon to her advantage and found they can be used as a proxy to transfer energy to opponents.

Two switchblades caught her attention and she tucked them into the strap under her uniform skirt. Last, she secured several pointed pins in her hair to form a bun.

A final turn of the knob revealed dual monitors that instantly switched on, requesting [Y/N]'s finger ID to unlock. With the press of her thumb the computer displayed images from her last web search.

A boy in dire need of chapstick, a mist shrouded humanoid, and Giran, all members of the L.O.V. and potential _teammates_.

"Teammates…" it left a funny taste in her mouth.

Groups weren't her thing and joining the L.O.V. broke the tired mantra she reiterated many times. Groups relied on trust, or some version of it. Things got sticky, especially in this fickle world where heroes act when its convenient and where unstable villains have hidden agendas.

Yui described her as a free spirit, not bound to rules or restraints. And she preferred it to stay that way.

[Y/N] glanced at her burner phone and sunk further into the plush chair. Nothing. A week passed since the party and received no messages or calls from Dabi. Granted she took his phone, there were still other ways to call! She needed a way in and planted the seed hoping he'd pass it onto the L.O.V. ring leader, but still, nothing. Giran's grainy image came into focus. He's an option…a dead last one at that.

A throb shot through her temple. From her arrest to her current employers unknown identity, unnecessary stress kept tacking onto each other.

Clients hid their identity and it didn't bother [Y/N]. It's all business. Pull your end and reap the benefits. Simple.

However, this felt different. The price offered for this job was astronomical, something unattainable. One simply cannot erase a person's existence. The sheer amount of databases they would have to hack to wipe someone's personal data was beyond her. Even Yui pointed that out and she's the tech expert!

[Y/N]'s to blame for rushing into this without a proper background check. But what did she have to lose? The job didn't seem time consuming as it only required her to befriend Dabi, which allowed room for other underground assignments and her part time job.

Speaking of which. [Y/N] glanced at the time and did a double take.

"Shit."

* * *

[Y/N] sped through the throng of midday traffic. It wasn't her ideal method getting to her day job, borrowing someone's car. Most days she'd shrug it off and come in twenty minutes late, much to her managers annoyance. At least she hasn't fired her, yet.

The cafe volunteered to host the annual Pro Hero Brunch, celebrating heroes old and new. And she promised to be on time for this particular shift. She parked a few blocks from the cafe, rid the car of incriminating evidence and grabbed the vase of flowers.

Surprising as it may sound she enjoyed working at the cafe. The pay is nice but it kept her sane. Surrounding oneself with less than virtuous people strangled her energy and the cafe was the most mellowed out place to find. A risk working in the public, yes. But her health deemed more important. Balance, is all she needs to function.

Roasted coffee assaulted her nose as she entered and came to a halt when she sensed an incoming collision.

"Careful Hana." [Y/N] steadied the girl holding more items than one should handle.

The cafe had minimal decor littered with earthy tones. From the furniture to the colour of the wall it held a modern vibe. On a normal day the cafe would be filled with sitting tables but instead held a few wooden standing tables, leaving the rest of the space open. The bar lined with trays of filled champagne and some with appetizers.

"Hurry before boss sees you." [Y/N] nodded and added onto Hana's pile, giving her the vase.

[Y/N] snuck to the back with ease. Changed into her uniform and clocked, while undetected. She would claim herself to be a master at stealth, noting that her boss hasn't bitched at her yet.

Slipping out from the back to the kitchen, she eyed the task board and noted her duties for the day.

* * *

Wine trays flowed with various appetizers served to each guest. [Y/N] made rounds to heroes big and small, holding a tray of wine to offer. Odd that she was here mingling with the heros she had run ins with. Not like they would recognize her as she dealt with her business on villain turf and in disguise.

One person she tried to avoid like the plague. But his powerful presence taunted her, no matter how far she got from him. She questioned why he came in the first place. He stuck to himself and none of the workers wanted to serve him, not even her boss. Which is how she got stuck with the job.

"Champagne?" She held the tray plastering a fake smile.

Endeavor, unlike All Might who stood beside him, had an intimidating flare. Pun intended. Which helped him in some areas but

hurt in others.

A boisterous laugh startled her as she peered at All Might's grinning face. Never seen without a smile, a creepy permanent feature. "I didn't notice you there," he exclaimed.

They stood over her like giants, dwarfing her in size. [Y/N] held the tray higher and All Might took a glass. She turned to Endeavor and a shiver ran down her spine as they locked eyes. He declined the glass.

"And your name young lady?" All Might disrupting her thought.

She faked a stutter. "Murai, All Might-san." Supplying her work alias.

She caught the funny look Endeavor shot her. She knew he saw through her actions but chose to keep quiet. It's been years since they've seen each other and not as Murai but as [Y/N]. Was a friend to the family. He gained weight in the face and the wrinkles sprouting from his eyes signalled his growing age.

Politely, she excused herself and took breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Murai?" his gruff voice called.

"Yes, Endeavour-san?" She hated the way how small her voice sound. She didn't build her reputation by being weak in front of arrogant men like him.

"I hope [Y/N] is staying out of trouble."

She nodded in reply and made a swift exit to the staff room.

* * *

[Y/N] tried to shake rattled feeling Endeavor parted her with as his cryptic words sent a chill down her spine. Why mention her name? Why should he care? Years stretched between them.

The lying form of EraserHead caught her attention stopping her train of thought. He lay on the boxy red couch with a hand over his eyes. She coughed to get his attention. He doesn't stir. Coughing louder still did nothing. She touched his arm and within seconds his is eyes opened. He sat up at a lethargic pace, a yawn stretching his mouth.

[Y/N] bit back her amusement looking at his dishevelled state. His hair in a half up half down style framing his chiselled jawline and noticed the peaking chest hairs from his partially buttoned shirt.

"Why come if you're just going to sleep." He woke from his reverie.

His hero garb doesn't do him justice. Without the messy hair and baggy jumpsuit, he cleaned up nice.

"I was dragged here by…how did you wake me up?" he watched her with curiosity.

She rubbed her neck looking anywhere but him. "I have a sensory quirk that can manipulate energy, so I gave you a jolt."

"I knew a guy like that once," he said more to himself. "He was my mentor."

He held a perfect mask on the outside. Devoid of any feeling. But she knew a tornado was brewing inside, swirling deep into the locked confines of his mind. It hit [Y/N] at full force, weighing her down. Her footsteps heavy as the dark cloud circled his form. She touched his shoulder and he flinched but she stayed firm in her matter dissipated into the air, trying to latch onto any nearby object. She cupped and clapped it within her hand. Flecks of dust privy to her eyes fade as she expelled the negative vibe.

"If only I had this on a daily basis," he commented dryly.

Droopy eyes looked up, his face morphing into one of longing as he melt into the couch. She wish she could read minds. The nuances in his face and the colours outlining his form wasn't enough to tell his hidden story.

[Y/N] busied herself with her locker, turning it twice counter clockwise and once clockwise.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She paused, losing her spot with the lock.

Did they have run ins? She sifted through her memory, looking back on past assignments. Eraserhead worked underground. His name mentioned within the shadows of villains she took jobs from. She figured in passing.

"You're a pro hero. Probably saved me or something."

"Probably.."He frowned a bit and accepted the answer.

* * *

The pro hero event wrapped up two hours ago and [Y/N] barely could stand straight. Exuding calming energy for five hours depleted 90% of stored energy.

[Y/N] took it upon herself to grant each hero a moment of peace. A moment to breathe. Despite her rocky relationship with them she has a heart. Her parents were pro's so she understood how taxing the job could be.

She knew it was a generous yet risky gesture. But she had no plans for the night. All she wanted was to curl into a ball and snuggle her sheets until Monday came.

With earbuds in, she waved goodbye and started toward train station. Lulling harmonies mixed with the warm summer breeze and clear night sky would help in regenerating at least 10%. Moments like this is what she enjoyed most.

[Y/N] crossed another light when hairs tingled on her back, it pulsating with each step. Plucking the earbuds out, she ventured off the open street to a dimly lit alley. No good came from causing a scene in front of civilians or some pro hero. Her front, back, and right side tingled indicating three surrounding bodies. Two felt faint and the one on her tail was several feet on her back.

A sharp whiz flew past her ear accompanied by airy giggles and light skips along the gritty pavement.

"Oh, I missed!" a girl with a high pitched voice whined. A teenager adorning a school uniform and two buns on each side of her head greeted [Y/N]. "She's pretty too! I want to kill her," the teen squealed.

A mirthless laugh fell from [Y/N]'s lips. 'Of all nights I have to deal with a crazy knife wielding girl.' The situation itself wasn't uncommon but the people initiating these conflicts never ceased to amaze her.

"Not even a drop of blood?" the girl pouted into her walkie.

[Y/N] used her distraction to remove a few pointed pins from her hair and in the same motion noticed the shift in location of the other two people.

Activating aura vision the monochromatic world transformed into a spectrum of hues and shades, with colour residing within each living and non-living object. Locking in on female in front, [Y/N] peeped a blend of different yellows. Happiness, youthful, and insanity.

"Look. I'm tired, just had a 7 hour shift, and I'm not in the mood." Spending energy freely at this point wasn't an option so she attempted to reason with the young girl. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

"Okay! Then let's go to Shiggy-chan!"

"Who?" [Y/N]'s brow creased.

Before the teen could answer a crushing weight charged at her back, the other accomplice came to join them. And the throb from this morning returned.

' _Reminder: never bargain with crazies.'_

Licking her pins she drained five percent of stored energy and transferred dark energy into the sharp object. With a flick of her wrist a pin pierced the teenagers thigh, causing the girls face to soften and slump to the ground.

One down, two to go.

[Y/N]'s new guest oozed darkness, it tainted her skin as he grew close. One pin alone wouldn't be enough to take him down.

"This is the chick we have to get?" He called out, removing the hood from his cloak.

[Y/N] studied him. Burly stature, blonde hair, and blue eyes. No blue eye and a fake eye, with ribbons of muscle snaking his arm.

"Not bad." Lecherous eyes roamed her body. She wore leggings and a tank top accentuating her figure. "Take Himiko back to the base I got it from here," a wolfish grin plastered his face.

One activating blink revealed flecks of crimson swirling his form. She scoffed. So simple she thought. Only one act would work on him, one she dreaded most but is most effective if executed right.

"How 'bout we ditch them and go somewhere private," his rough voice called.

Standing tall, she stepped toward him with cat like movements, exaggerating the motion of her hips. She shot him a sultry gaze as she pushed him to the concrete wall.

"Here." She requested.

The word barely left her lips, as he switched their positions. He stood a few heads taller that she had to crane her head to look at him. Hoisting her to eye level, he ground his hips feeling the growing bulge in his pants. [Y/N] inwardly gagged as he crashed into her with rough lips. She kept a languid pace, counting each agonizing second for the perfect moment to attack. He prodded his tongue and [Y/N] caught it, biting down hard. The coppery tang of blood stained her mouth.

"You bitch!" A strangled curse escaped his lips. He turned and pressed her head into the textured wall.

[Y/N] could tell he wasn't a gentle lover as he described in explicit detail of how he'd take her. She hoped the last bit of tranquilizing energy would act fast. She drained it all.

Rough hands explored her pliant body, running over each dip and curve as he pressed his length into her back. Needy hands found its way near the hem of her leggings. But came to a halt as his crazed pulse dimmed causing him to sink into a calm state.

She had thirty minutes until both parties roused from their sedated state, which meant she had to move. Given that she pumped the last bit of energy into muscle man she had to take it slow. She had two pins remaining. And if luck was on her side she could make it out freely.

Sounds of the open road increased as she dragged her feet. Something stopped her however, a squishy wall with a faint smokey scent. The wall grinned.

' _Walls don't grin.'_ Scrunching her face, she peered up to find a familiar set of turquoise eyes gazing down in what looked like amusement. But in her disoriented state it could be anything.

"You the third guy?" she mumbled.

"Mhm," Dabi replied, waiting for her next move.

The throb stayed permanent this time travelling from one temple to the next. Poetic irony. Is how she'd describe her current predicament of being captured by her target. In an attempt to prick him balance gave way, feeling like a ton of bricks hit her at once. Toned arms acted as a form of support as she finally burned out.

"Thought you had more in you," his comment tinged with slight disappointment.

The thrum of his voice vibrated on her cheek as she tried pushing herself up again. But to no avail, she stayed latched in his arms. Dabi exhaled and lifted her with ease.

"Put me down," her voice lost within the confines of his shirt.

"I got her, warp us."

And she's out.

* * *

 **AN:** _Depending on reviews I might pump out another chapter this week. Which has more Dabi. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge._

 _Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	4. Til You're Burned Out, Cremation

**A/N:** _Another post in one week is a feat for me. Also thank you to those who review, I see y'all :) Anywho, grab a snack, a fan, and some water because we're turning up the temperature just a notch._

 _Enjoy the show ;)_

WARNING: NSFW; explicit 18+.

* * *

 **Before [Y/N]'s Capture**

It creeped Dabi as to how Giran knew everything. Nothing went past that old man. Information was valuable in this fucked up world and he was smart enough to capitalize off it. Dabi figured that was why [Y/N] held semi-disdain for Giran and how he sat perched on a roof, a few blocks from [Y/N]'s cafe.

Looking through his binoculars he watched her depart onto the main sidewalk.

"Himiko, you're up," he spoke into the radio.

He walked with no hurry toward both Himiko and Muscular's location. Shigaraki thought it'd be best to test [Y/N] to see if she's worthy of hiring for a job, might even throw in an offer to join the group if all went well. He doubt she'd say yes. If Dabi's charm couldn't get her to consider joining them, crust face didn't stand a chance.

'Take Himiko back to the base I got it from here,' Musculars piercing voice resounded in his ear.

That rung trouble. Half of him wanted to leave but he wanted to see [Y/N] in action. Capturing her wasn't the most conventional or reasonable. Dabi warned Tomura about her. She's a wildcard. And from their chance meeting all those weeks back she was more than capable in handling herself.

Unbeknownst to Muscular, Dabi heard his and [Y/N]'s conversation through the radio. Every smack, pop, and moan echoed through his ears. If it's one sound he'd want to delete from memory, its the sound of Musculars grunts.

 _'_ _That idiot.'_

Later, he wasn't surprised to hear a shout plus disturbing whispers of Musculars fucked up fantasies. Dabi had to intervene. This situation read bad if it didn't end quick. Shigaraki said capture the girl, not scar her for life.

He glanced at the lifeless girl within his arms. A weird sensation swirled her form and it nipped at his skin, it felt rejuvenating and calming. Dabi wondered what was going on in her current state because it felt personal. Like he shouldn't be in her space in this time.

Dabi admired her guts. She faced Muscular and succeeded in evading whatever twisted fate he threatened to bestow on her. He would say he was a little disappointed when it was his turn to face [Y/N] and she knocked out, stone cold.

But everyone has limits, he supposed.

* * *

One. Two. Five. Seven bodies counted based on the faint pulses in the confined space. She was out for 20 minutes. Her limbs didn't feel as heavy and the mist of fog in her brain had subsided. But not enough. At least [Y/N] restored some energy reserves so she could function and use her quirk if necessary.

With her eyes closed she deduced some key facts. One, her arms were secured at her back with loose restraints. And two, they remained oblivious to her shift in consciousness. She'd been in worse situations so she didn't sweat this one. However this has been the second capture in one month and it was not OK. Brows knit together biting back a scowl. Either she was getting rusty or villains are becoming more clever.

Shifting in her seat, she caught the attention of the schoolgirl and an unknown person, who spoke in paradoxical phrases. They gathered a little too close for comfort. Their heat bounced off her body, their light vibe hitting her skin.

"Move," warning in her tone.

As per request, they distanced themselves as she adjusted her blurred focus.

She sat seated in a quaint bar, which looked clean compared to others within this dingy district. The ambience had an eerie and dark force hidden within the shadows but was absent. Whatever or whomever it was, she knew that it's not something to mess with. A greater evil.

She cleared her mind and noticed an assortment of liquors lined up behind the misty humanoid who stood with a rag, wiping the inside of a glass. Eyes continued to roam the lacklustre space and registered some familiar faces. Scar face stood in the far corner, dick for brains seethed on a stool, and psycho schoolgirl hovered over her.

She spotted Giran and a classic scowl formed on her face. That man. He would pull something like this and to this extreme. Which proved his hunger for money.

"Giran," she called softly. All occupants of the bar paused hearing the soft lilt carried in her voice. "How many weeks notice do you need until I come for your head?"

He responded with a throaty chuckle. "Don't be mad at me kid, it was his order," he took another drag of his cigarette while pointing a finger to the bar. Mist guy or hand man? And deduced hand man gave the order, just by sensing his cocky vibe. Given the arrogant hues shrouding his head he looked no less than 18.

 _'_ _He's the one operating this mess?'_ [Y/N] wanted to laugh.

"I have a job for you." Hand man spoke with a lethargic drawl as he turned to face her.

Rude. Informal. No manners. She loved people like him, they were easy to toy with.

"Is that so?" She crossed her legs. "Was all the theatrics necessary? Did he not pass on my number?" She flicked her head to Dabi and they locked eyes. His expression unreadable, bored.

"He did." She eyed Dabi a second longer then focused her attention to the boy scratching his neck. "But my sensei thought it'd be best to prove your worth."

Oh how she wanted to punch something, someone. "And where's your sensei?" said through tight lips, suppressing whatever rage bubbled inside her.

"He'll reveal himself in due time. Now will you help us?"

"Why the fuck should I?" She spat. She needed to calm down it was seven to one. An easy win on their end.

"He thinks you're good enough," he pointed to Dabi, she didn't dare to look back at him but his gaze sharp on her. "And my sensei."

Dabi thought she was good? He's barely seen her in action and tonight does not count. And who is this sensei. Her mind raced, attempting to understand how the world knew who she was. _'I am getting rusty.'_

"And your name?" she inquired.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

"Well then Shi-ga-ra-ki -chan" She drew the syllables of his name out. "You wanna talk business. Untie me, we're all adults here." Mocking.

A sharp spike lashed her bubble as what she said struck a chord. The hand man called for the school girl. [Y/N] tutted.

"No, him." Head tilting to the broker.

Giran came forward and did as requested. Shock filled his face when [Y/N] loosed her restraints and pulled him down. Each person on standby, ready to attack.

"Don't let me find out that a lick of money gets sent to you," she punched him in the gut and he grinned while clutching his stomach. Her brow ticked. He sensed her budding anger and moved quickly before [Y/N] could land another hit. Giran decided to leave soon after, leaving the six of them behind.

[Y/N] figured she was in the League of Villain's base. Whispers spoke of this group rising to the top of villainy. Most claims came from Giran. Using said claim to persuade her in joining and even threw in One for All's name in his elevator pitch. She didn't believe it as truth. All Might defeated him years ago.

[Y/N] sauntered to the bar and requested a shot, downing it in one go. The brown liquid left a warm pool in the pit of her stomach. Yui always handled her deals with villains and if [Y/N] was going to do this alone, it wasn't going to be sober.

"What's this job?"

A mirthless laugh escaped [Y/N]'s lips as he spoke of his request. _'Recover information from U.A._ '. They must think she had a death wish. Most of her dealings involved villains and gathering information within that social group. None of her jobs involved heroes, ever.

"After that shit you pulled at USJ, security has maximized tenfold," [Y/N] stated.

The most prestigious school in Japan has one of the best security infrastructures from what Mei had told her. [Y/N] could only imagine how they upped their security.

"Are you gonna do it or what?" He asked, impatient.

She pretended to file her nails mulling over her options. She knew the answer, she wanted to see him squirm. His vibe was one of a child in an adults body, the concept of no foreign.

"Why not." She said flatly, like she had nothing better to do.

She's always up for a challenge and this would definitely prove her worth and skillset. To them and to herself. She tapped on her phone to do some quick research.

"How much time?" he queried.

"About a week or two." She slid him her phone to show the rough plan she drew up. "I need to infiltrate their system and given all the shit you guys have been doing it won't be as easy as before."

He hummed in approval and pushed the phone aside. "Looks good, how much are you talking?"

[Y/N] named her price and Tomura nodded at Kurogiri. She over charged them. But they didn't need to know that. After her hellish encounter with Muscular, she deserved compensation for personal damages and for the time she'll take off at the cafe. Time off wasn't imperative, [Y/N] loved to swindle money from villains.

"We'll deposit a security fee now and the rest will be sent later." His demeanor spoke business. She wished the deal could have been done through him.

After smoothing over the assignment details, [Y/N] sat nursing her drink while scrolling through her phone. A little past 11, she had far too many drinks and her bed was screaming her name. Feet staggered and swayed as she got off the stool and made its way to Muscular. Gifting him one final jab before she exited the bar.

"Hope I didn't bite to hard," she cooed.

Glass shattered, his vibe morphed into murderous intent. His stool knocked over and he prepared to attack her retreating form. A calm tenor spoke for the first time since her arrival.

"Chill, she's working with us. Hold off until she's done doing her job."

[Y/N] spectated the showdown between both men, ready to see who would swing first. Muscular cursed under his breath and returned to his seat. She took that as her queue to leave.

"Thanks for the drinks and put it on Girans tab," she sang.

[Y/N] trained her eyes to the ground as she put heavy focus placing one foot in front the other so she doesn't trip. And heard steps trailing from behind as she neared the elevator.

"Stalking me now?" She pressed the button and the door immediately opened.

"I have better things to do." She sensed mischief in his presence.

From what she could gather, he's not the type to do things without reason and it irked her that she couldn't read his moment she met him he had this aura that deemed playful despite his aloof demeanour.

"Oh? Like allowing your freak show of friends attack me," she directed a fiery gaze. "A simple call would've worked."

Dabi's eyes shifted to her neck, scrutinizing the growing bruise "The attack was to prove your worth" he paused, "And you stole my phone, remember? Or has your memory also failed."

His answers were always flat and dry but she heard the slight condescension in his voice. In a blink, a blade lodged in the elevator wall. A hair strand close to the side of his face.

"Hm, I missed," feigning surprise.

She missed on purpose.

The air shifted, sinister and carnal. Breaths became shallow and Dabi's gaze turned predatory, flickering with manic delight as he preyed closer. Her back thud into the wall but she stood defiant. Eyes hard and challenging. She wasn't going to show weakness not after all the shit the night threw at her.

"You constantly play with fire." His face an inch apart.

"Maybe 'cuz I wanna be burned," she quipped.

The temperature began to rise as the words escaped her lips. Her clothes starting to feel uncomfortable as his amplified body heat radiated off his skin.

Trouble loomed the corner, and it felt good. Everything about this situation screamed danger. But she wanted it all. They've been dancing around this attraction and it was unfolding right here. Right now.

A swift hand trailed from her thigh to rest within her neck. The temperature rising but not enough to burn. He added enough pressure to still let her breathe.

"Be careful what you wish for." His thumb brushed the swollen mark Muscular gifted her with. Her throat stung with every swallow but she tuned out the pain as she had more pressing matters to worry about. Like how his touch elicited a sinful desire for him.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She dug a deeper hole with her answer and knew she couldn't turn back. The gleam in his eye told her as much.

"Oh yeah?" He nestled a thigh between her legs and [Y/N] suppressed a soft moan. "And what do you think I should do to you?" he whispered a challenge.

Lips grazed along her ear to her neck, nipping at a sensitive bruise. His hand splayed along the waistband of her leggings. Teasing. She took a moment to breathe and steady her palpitating heart.

"We both know what that is." She tried to keep her voice even but came out breathy. Needy.

He unhooked her bra and felt the cool metal of his stapled hand slide its way to cup her breast, massaging the semi erect nipple.

"Say it." His breath fanning around the shell of her ear, a warm pool shot down to her core. "I won't repeat myself." Leaving no room for question.

His husky voice made her stomach flip. She drank each word, each touch, and turned to putty in his hands. Despite the alcohol circulating her system she became hyper aware of the blend of colours clashing around his and her body. Scarlet. A healthy shade of red, juicy and vibrant.

[Y/N] took a moment to regain composure and shot him a sultry look, deciding to take charge of the heated situation. If they were going to play, it would be by her rules. She grasped his free hand and slid it within the confines her leggings.

"I want you to touch me here." She started and bit her lip.

His grip tightened around her breast as she guided him in rubbing her slick center. His look smoldering, he was trapped.

"Then, if you let me, I'll suck you dry." Taking the hand out, she wrapped her mouth around his wet digits and lapped the juices clean. His eyes never wavered from hers. "Just like that." [Y/N] exaggerated the movements of her tongue.

"Finally, I want you to fuck me." The restriction of Dabi's pants became evident. "Long and rough." She nipped his ear and rubbed along his clothed hardened length.

Sporadic temperature changes and clashing red aura's. She got him good. However, her victory didn't last long when Dabi found both of her hands and pinned them over her head.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth…" his hand roamed inside her thong and began tracing circles on her clit.

Her breath hitched causing her to throw her head back. His touch burned her skin as he worked between her legs. He played within her folds and she squirmed, rocking her hips hoping to relieve the built up tension. She needed more.

"Dabi-" she mewled.

"Hmm...what's that? What happened to all that talk from before." He teased her slit. "Look at me."

She met his heated gaze and bit her lip to swallow a whimper as he prodded two fingers inside her. Her eyes grew wide at the new fullness and gasped while he pumped into her. Nice and slow. His thumb tracing over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A devilish smirk graced Dabis face as she twist her hips in motion with his fingers. He met her lips for a searing kiss, sucking and nipping at the now swollen lip.

Her breaths became shallow as she felt herself coming over the edge while he continued pumping into her. Stillness washed over and she became numb as her senses went into overdrive, her quirk intoxicated off his arousal. Tremors racked through her body causing ragged breaths. She slumped over his shoulder, her arms released as she came down from her high.

"I'm not done with you yet," his voice like velvet.

He hooked a leg around his waist and began sucking on her neck. Dabi trailed kisses until he reached her lips for a ravenous kiss and pressed his hardened length on her sensitive core. She whimpered at the direct contact.

Lost within themselves they didn't hear the elevator door open and realized they forgot to press the ground floor button.

"Ahh. Toga cover your eyes," Twice exclaimed.

"Hey!" Twice covered her eyes with both hands and Toga failed to remove them.

[Y/N] and Dabi pulled apart like nothing happened and feigned oblivion to their disheveled state. A quick spike pulsed in Dabi's direction, she sensed his annoyance. She didn't get a chance to welcome their new guests when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a vacant game room.

[Y/N] found herself sprawled on top of a desk. Stacks of CDs crashed on the floor and heard the hard smash of an unknown object. Her mind wandered in a haze as she watched Dabi make work of his belt and slip his erection out of his boxers.

Would she regret this? Yes. Would she do it again? Probably. In the moment she did not care. His lust was addicting and she wanted to drink every drop until it ran dry. [Y/N] licked her lips with hunger as she watched him stroke his cock. His vibe turned carnal and predatory, ready to devour her whole.

A toothy grin plastered his face.

"You said rough, right?"

* * *

 **AN:** _So here we are lol. I tried to keep it really suggestive but Dabi wanted to let y'all have a little snippet. This scene was hard to write without it sounding too mechanical. Also depending on how things go in the manga, it will dictate if I'll post chapter 5 next week. This new arc is killing me._

 _But ya chapter 4. What did y'all think?_

 _Reviews (of any kind) are ALWAYS welcomed._


	5. Special Affair

A/N: _Not gonna lie I really like this chapter and had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. Any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry :P_

warning: kinda nsfw...pretty mild.

* * *

Dabi had a knack for messing with people. Plenty of times he'd been called an ass and agreed with that sentiment. Besides fulfilling his goal within the League, he would say this is a second calling of his. Especially with Shigaraki.

The young leader called Dabi into the empty bar, save for Kurogiri, announcing that they needed to 'talk' about his current actions within the group. If what Shigaraki meant by 'talk' is bitch, then he'd be correct for once in his life. So Dabi sat quiet. Drowning his voice so that it mix with the low vibrative hum of the AC, budding in when necessary to speak.

"Now the place smells like shit!" Shigaraki spoke low, towering a deck of cards at base level.

"I think you mean like sex," Dabi corrected.

The reason Dabi wasn't turned into a pile of ash is because of Kurogiri. The man had his uses besides mixing drinks. He's the perfect pacifier.

"Just spray some air freshener," Dabi suggested, looking at the grime under his nails.

The pyramid of cards fell apart from the twitch in Shigaraki's hand. Dabi noticed Kurogiri's minute pause from sorting through the liquor shelf, his posture tense with anticipation.

"There are stains on my couch," Shigaraki grumbled while gathering the fallen cards. "You're lucky I value your use."

Dabi smirked as his mind trailed back to last week's activities, a feat in his books. The game room was open and Dabi decided to use it to his advantage. Why not? Life's short. He had no regrets and would do it again. Easily.

"Or I'd be dead...yeah yeah. Love to see you try crusty." His threats were baseless. Shigaraki knew the other members of the team wouldn't be keen on listening to a temperate child. He needed Dabi.

He stood up from the stool, stretching his tense muscles. The fog lingering in Dabi's brain was a testament to how draining Shigaraki's one hour rant felt.

"Where do you think you're going? Im not do-"

"The warehouse."

 **xxx**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yui exclaimed.

[Y/N] sprawled herself along the counter, her face covered within the confines of her arms. Warmth flood her face and kept burning as she thought of her next answer. She expected her best friend to respond like this but [Y/N] had this inkling of hope that Yui would find the situation interesting. Asking questions like 'What's he like?' or 'He has piercings there too!?' or 'How big is he?' But no. All she got was an ongoing rant. [Y/N] understood Yui's looking out for her but damn, can a girl live.

"Ikindoftoldhimtofuckme." She wished the counter would swallow her up whole because she was ready to clock out of this interrogation.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Yui pushed her ear close to [Y/N]'s hidden face.

[Y/N] peeked up, sending Yui a death glare. Leave it up to her to find amusement with [Y/N]s discomfort. Yui heard damn well what she said, acting dumb to guilt trip her. That bitch.

"I SLEPT WITH HIM, OKAY?!"

It felt good saying it outloud. Solidifying that it wasn't a dream and she really fucked Dabi. It wasn't one of [Y/N]s proudest moments as she crossed the line of business and pleasure. But the deed's done, the memory now etched into her mind, remembering every word, every touch. The way his tongue-

[Y/N] plopped her head down with a thud. Hoping that the pain would prove as a distraction from her R-rated thoughts. She should have drank more, then everything would be a haze or best case scenario, nothing would've happened at all.

Yui let out a tired breath. "Just be careful."

[Y/N] nodded. Whatever developed between her and Dabi had to remain physical.

"So this UA job?" [Y/N] mumbled into the counter.

Yui had called it a suicide mission and demanded that she decline, saying that there are other ways of gaining the League's trust. Understandable. However, she needed a reason to stay close to Dabi, as long as close meant far from their base, she'd be fine. The Leagues base felt ominous. Darkness tugged on her energy after she left all those nights ago. And the more she meditated the stronger it felt.

"We might need more time for that."

As [Y/N] suspected. The school had implemented tighter firewalls and better security on their servers network. She figured to retain information on the summer camp was on the inside. Literally.

[Y/N] slipped off the stool and rummaged through her over packed fridge to find some grapes. She leaned against the cooking counter, plopping a grape in her mouth. Sweet yet tart juices coating her taste buds.

"Have you find anything else on Eraserhead?" She said while chewing.

"Oh yeah." Soft clicks came from Yui's laptop as she typed a couple of commands, triggering a new window. Yui read his basic bio and a list of is accomplishments. [Y/N]'s mind began to drift. Everything she read off his profile [Y/N] knew, from his eccentric tastes to his heroic lifestyle.

"Wait go back, he what?"

"...teaches at UA."

Bingo.

"I think we found our way in." [Y/N] turned to her supercomputer, preparing a plan for getting to Eraserhead.

"How was it, though?" Yui spoke up.

No words were spoken between them, a simple hand gesture and a knowing look was all [Y/N] needed to get her answer across. They both snorted and turned to the pressing task at hand.

 **xxx**

Time moved slow this time of year. Day's grew longer which meant civilians and heroes decided to stay busy and do shit, outside. How was Dabi supposed to keep a low profile when peeping eyes lurked on each corner. An added note, it was too damn hot. Fire quirk plus thirty degree weather was a match made in hell.

Dabi had left the League's warehouse ten minutes ago, spending the day learning about the Nomu Shigaraki gifted him. Weird little shits. He didn't want to know how or why those things were created. From what Dabi gathered he deemed them the perfect killing machines, brainless and stupid, and quick to get the job done without hesitation. An easy kill with his flames if they stepped out of line. The perfect scare tactic.

He walked until the sun set and darkness gave way to night. Happy he could finally take off the itchy mask Toga lent him, he stretched a hand into his pocket for a rolled joint when he spotted a familiar face inside a computer repair shop.

Passing cars kept him hidden from the shop across the road. He wondered what she was doing in a ratty shop with a sun washed store sign, and the inside looking like a hoarders dream. Cluttered. Dabi's curiosity piqued. He watched [Y/N] laugh with another girl who handed her a small black case without having to pay. This wasn't your ordinary computer shop. Chimes faded with wind as it signalled her departure, Dabi followed.

Shigaraki had no other jobs assigned, leaving Dabi with no motive for the night, other than going to a sketchy bar. He weighed his options. Either go to the bar and potentially fight with a drunk bum or follow the girl who was a bunch of question marks.

He chose the question marks without hesitation.

He kept a healthy pace and distance. Not too close, but not far that he would lose her. She walked as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. But he suspected that she knew someone was following her and decided to rope them along whatever trap she'd come up with. Dabi kept himself alert, waiting until she called him out. It never came.

A flood of memories surged as he step foot into familiar place from his childhood. 'A park?' He paused, catching himself from falling into a pit he thought he buried years ago. His mind not caught up with his surroundings, he came to an abrupt pause when he heard a cleared throat.

"Do I have to file a restraining order against you too?" An airy voice called from the swing set. She listlessly swung her feet around, moving at a lackadaisical pace.

Shaking his mind he stalked closer, her features becoming clear. "You didn't have that same energy those nights ago." He internally smirked as he watched her face morph into scowl. "You knew I was following you." He was mildly curious.

"I knew someone was following me. Didn't know it was you specifically," she replied.

He quirked a brow. "And you thought to lure them here? What if it wasn't me?"

"I'm more than capable of defending myself." That he knew, but it was still odd. Weird how she worked. "I have a couple tricks up my sleeve."

Now he was curious as he rose both brows in question, she motioned for him to come closer.

"I'm fine here." He wanted to be ready if things went awry. At least he trusted her enough to not kill him, a naive and foolish thing to do.

She threw curses under her breath as she got up. He studied her movements for any sneak attack when she stood before him, looking at him dead in the eye. A staring match. She gave a quick smile and turned to the swing.

His vision turned blurry, his mind shutting down at an exponential rate. He shot out to her, his hand found her arm.

"What, di- you -do?" His words sounding jumbled and slurred.

If Loki had a daughter roaming Japan it'd be her, the glimmer in her eyes said it all. She was enjoying this and once again he fell prey to her ploys. She tilted her head with fake concern and proceeded to pluck five needles from his body with no clue as to how they got there.

"A small dose of negative energy." She plucked the last one and stuck it into her hair. She cupped his cheek and Dabi twitched.

She let out a small laugh. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

He eyed her intently, waiting for an opening if she went against her word. Instead he found himself melting into her touch as a warm stream flood into his veins. His eyes widened and his brain alert. It stopped as soon as the wave of calm took over causing him to yearn for her soft touch.

His eyes open, he caught a gentle yet knowing look from her.

 _'What was that?'_

He normally wouldn't allow anyone into his personal space. Unless it was to fight or for sex. But what she did felt intimate, like that of a couple. However, he relented because a small part of him enjoyed her touch. Which was weird given that they haven't known each other long.

"An emitting type, huh?" He caught her wrist and felt her scrutinizing gaze as he inspected her hand, unsure of what to look for. He wondered how far her range went because her quirk could be powerful without using a proxy.

Dabi let go and she went back to reclaim her seat on the swing. "Yeah partially. Your turn, show me your quirk."

She confirmed his suspicions. Based on each encounter with her, he felt a powerful wind outlining the contours of her body, holding reason for this strong inclination toward her. A greedy want for her presence. Their meeting in the elevator exemplified that, his need felt stronger than usual.

"This isn't a talent show for quirks," he deadpanned.

"It is right now!" She began to snap her fingers as if it would get him to release his flames faster.

He sighed and took out the forgotten joint. 'Might as well do it in the comfort of a park'. He sat on the swing beside her and sprouted a tiny flame from his finger, lighting the joint on his lips. The gritty taste lingered in his throat. Exhaling in one breath, a puff of smoke dissipated with the soft breeze.

He offered her a puff.

"You trust where my mouth has been?" she asked, aware of the hidden innuendo.

He gave a throaty chuckle, "You really wanna walk yourself into that?" [Y/N] matched his smirk, she didn't touch the rolled joint instead she manouverd so her lips wrapped around the tip. Dabi's eyes darkened as she sucked in and tilted her head up to smoothly release the smoke.

"How's the UA stuff?" He brought the joint to his mouth.

"Honestly, I have 10% of it completed."

Unbelievable. Dabi would consider himself as one who tried to stick by the books, completing missions correctly and executed to perfection. Not one to be lax and fuck around when it came to business. He wasn't too bothered because it wasn't his money used to pay her but if Crusty caught wind of what she said, he'd be pissed. The brat cries for everything.

Oddly enough, he trusted that she'd do it on time. She's a highly sought person in the underworld for a good reason and successful at what she does if Girans word is anything to go by. There's more behind that pretty face and a nice ass, he supposed.

"You have a week," he said. "If it's not done Tomura's probably gonna have me or Muscular after you, and we both know he won't hold back."

"You guys caught me on a bad day," she justified. "Plus, I'd run circles around him. But it's cute that you're concerned." He thought she was finished, readying to rebuttal, "and even if it was you, you wouldn't hurt me."

"You sure about that? You act like you know me." He gave a sly grin.

…

His night blend into a mix of smoke, feminine laughs, moans, heavy pants, and munchies. Everything was blur from them smoking in the park to [Y/N] currently riding him in his apartment. With another blunt in her hand.

She took a hit and smirked as she blew the smoke into his face. Setting the spliff down on his nightstand, she caught his lips for a sloppy kiss and continued to twist her hips to a steady rhythm. A sharp moan escaped her lips, tucking her head within the crook of his neck as Dabi's hands gripped her ass. Keeping pace while he pumped into her.

He flipped positions, realigned his length at her entrance and swiftly thrust into her. Cries swallowed by his kiss, she held a tight grip on his back, greedily wrapping her legs around his waist. The muscles in her legs became lax as she felt her budding release. Back arched, she later reached her climax and slumped into the rough mattress while he continued piping into her.

Moaning a mixture of curses and her name, Dabi felt his release bubble over. And pulled out to spray his seed on her stomach.

They lay, catching a breath from their shared high. [Y/N] got up after some time to freshen up, creaks from the bathroom door signalling her return. He sat laid back, lazy eyes appreciating [Y/N]'s nude form as she searched for her scattered articles of clothing, observing the slight limp in her stride. He'll admit he was a bit reckless. However it proved his point that he wouldn't hesitate in combat, using the bed to state his case. Seemed to shut her up.

"Tomura's mad at us," he remembered while picking up the forgotten joint.

She clipped on her laced bra that didn't match her panties. "Why?"

"We stained his couch and racked up over $100 in damages for smashing his controller."

She paused, he noticed the pieces move in her head until it clicked. "You stained his couch and YOU pushed me. It's your fault," she said with finality.

"We're equal counterparts in this affair," Dabi reminded, a smug look on his face.

"Don't care. It's coming out of your pay." He heard the warning in her tone. He shrugged, releasing the smoke gathered in his mouth. What's a hundred dollars anyways. He could steal that with ease.

He watched in interest as she pad over to his side of the bed. Rummaging through her bag she plopped his phone, which he thought was long gone, on his chest. He winced as it made contact with one of his staples at a funny angle. She held a smug look this time.

"The klepto has a heart." Tone dry, while spectating his phone. "You did something," he accused

She faked hurt. "All I did was add my number. So call me whenever you guys need shit! And give Himiko my number too." She winked.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Dabi asked as he noticed her readying to leave.

"Chivalry doesn't suit you, stick with being an ass," she quipped as she bagged the rest her things, heading to the door.

He watched her exit and commented a final jab. "Hope that limp goes away."

A stupid grin graced his lips as she stuck her middle finger and slammed the door.

 **xxx**

A hand hesitated before rapping on a set of pristine mahogany doors. He stood waiting. Anxious. Changing the weight on each foot. He lift a nervous hand to rap again-

"Come in."

The young man opened the grand door and studied the man peering over the skyline.

"What is it?"

The young man gulped as he prepared his report. "[Y/N]'s has made contact with Dabi." He said as confidently as he could, with a slight stutter.

"And?"

"They seem close…" the young man replied.

The man standing by the window rose a brow and turned to see the slight tinge of color on his subordinates cheeks. He didn't bother to ask, his face answering what he meant by 'close.'

"You think this would mess up the operation?"

"No. It might help." He stride back to his desk and stretched back into the chair. "All she needs to do is gain his trust, it's imperative for this whole thing to work. And if sleeping him is how she's going to do it," he flicked his gaze to the young man, "who am I to judge."

"But why her? You could've chosen anyone." The young man stood curious as he wondered what his boss thought when he hired [Y/N] for the job. Boss never told him specifically what he planned on doing with Dabi, just enough to keep him in the know. To not keep him lost in this whole assignment.

"I can trust her to keep her mouth shut when it needs to be. I can't have others involved, not in something like this."

"And she won't say anything?" The young man wondered how serious this assignment was if boss isn't allowing any heroes in on this. This must be a personal assignment if that's the case. And even if he were to ask, his boss would evade the question.

"Like I said, if she knew what was best for her she'd stay quiet." As if it was the most obvious answer.

[Y/N] had the most to lose in this situation. He kind of felt bad.

"And what of Dabi?" Curiosity overcame the young man's thoughts.

"What about him? Once I'm done with him he's harmless." A slight edge in his boss' voice.

The young man couldn't place the expression littered on boss' face. He was a difficult read. In the end he just nodded and bid farewell to prepare for the next surveillance report on [Y/N].

* * *

 **AN** : _I really like picking on Shigaraki but I do like his character, the smart little shit he is._

 _I hope you guys caught on to the brief mention of Dabi's piercings. If you want a reference to what it looks like just ask and you'll receive ;) (its a fan art of him btw)._

 _Also it might be a while till I upload a new chapter. So please be patient with me as I am still trying to map out the story._

 _Don't forget to share your thoughts, comments, or **review**. Thanks!_


	6. Partners in Crime Pt 1

**A/N:** _I feel like when I type in the notes no one reads it but here it goes: I write for free and it takes hours to write and edit chapters. The only form of compensation I'd like in return are **reviews**. Reviews don't take much of your day to write and I'm not expecting a full blown analysis (I wouldn't mind though). I see the stats, I know there are people reading._

 _Reviews/comments are like power boosts, so please leave one._

 _Thanks._

* * *

Blue and orange hues filled the sky as [Y/N] weaved her way through the crowded market. It was too damn early she thought, wondering what these people took to be so lively this time of day. Granted it was only 10AM, [Y/N] wasn't a morning person. She favoured the night crowd where shadows covered her steps. Darkness her perfect ally.

The streets along the open road were loud and jovial. Vendors selling their best fruit and the comforting scent of pastries wafting in the surrounding area.

Her pocket vibrated. She reached down to find her phone screen flashing, it signalling her arrival.

"Nyan Nyan Cafe…huh?" She gave an incredulous look through the glass screen. Located twenty minutes by foot from her apartment, the cafe was tucked away on the opposite side of the busy street. Anyone could easily pass the shop unless they were looking for it. The cafe stayed hidden without trying.

Inside, she spotted her target laying on a bench, swathed in a yellow sleeping bag. He snuggled up with a fluffy maned cat with beige fur, who didn't look too fond being next to him as it clawed at his face. An eccentric man indeed. [Y/N] shook her head and pushed the transparent door. The bells chimed welcoming her into the cat filled cafe.

Her shoes off and secured in a cubby, [Y/N] directed herself to where Eraserhead rested. The smell of roasted coffee and freshly baked goods greeted her nostrils. Various cats stationed all over the tiny cafe, lounging, minding their own business. A couple sat huddled in a booth petting a black cat on top their table and a young woman mindlessly scrolling through her phone while stirring a steaming cup of coffee. And Eraserhead hidden in the corner.

[Y/N] towered over the sleeping man. "How come every time I see you, you're napping?"she asked, amused. He wasn't really sleeping she noticed. His energy spikes were sharp and alert, in case of an emergency.

He peeked an eye open, confirming the voice in question. Slowly, he sat himself up, groaning in the process and stifled a yawn while stretching his tight muscles and limbs. "And you're always the one to wake me out of it," he said plainly.

[Y/N] wasn't offended at his accusation, the whole situation entertained her if anything. He was the complete opposite of a typical pro hero. Heroes relished in the light. They had to be present, they had to be bold. She found it refreshing that a man of his calibre didn't bask in the limelight.

"A pro hero should always be alert," she joked while scooting herself on the plush bench.

He exhaled a deep breath. "I work two jobs, I think I deserve a break." He hailed the waitress and asked for a shot of espresso, [Y/N] got water and a cheesecake.

"Two?" She knew the answer but feigned curious.

Eraserhead sat up and slouched into the plush couch. He rested his head on the edge, his sleeping bag unzipped and pooled to the side.

"Yeah…I teach at U.A." [Y/N] studied his features as he laid back. The bags under his eyes, scruffy beard, and tousled hair displayed a man who lacked proper self care. A total 180 of the person she'd seen at the brunch.

"I'm guessing heroics, what year?" The waitress returned with their drinks and her pastry.

"First." He sounded exhausted thinking about his students. The kids were trouble.

Becoming a hero was an empty dream once longed for now settled in the depths of her heart. She wondered what her hero named would be or her costume design. ' _Would he have been my sensei?'_ [Y/N] sipped water through a swirly straw, petting striped cat with brown and black fur. She pumped calming energy so that it would stay snuggled to her.

"Your quirk," Aizawa started. "Does the name Sentio ring a bell to you?"

Her hand stopped, the cat mewled prompting her to continue the languid motion.

…

" _Daddy?" [Y/N]'s dad hummed as he held her while walking ", are we there yet?"_

" _Almost. Try to stay awake a little bit longer, okay?" [Y/N] nodded, pressing her cheek into his shoulder as he continued to climb a grassy hill. The sun peeked over the horizon, yellow and orange hues clashed with the dark blues of the passing nights sky._

 _Her dad stopped, prompting [Y/N] to turn her head to face his direction._

" _Woah!" She instantly shot up, slipping from her father's hold._

 _His features softened as he watched [Y/N] stare in awe over the waking city. They stood over a cliff thirty minutes from the city center. Eyes scanned over each commercialized building leading to the connecting body of water hitting the skyline. She felt invincible._

" _What is this place?" Excitement laced in her voice._

" _You're safe zone. Always remember that."_

…

"Yea, the underworld hero…" and her father. Late father. The pain wasn't as sharp like it once was. It dulled over time, becoming a mere annoyance when thought of.

"He was my mentor when I started out and your quirk…I couldn't stop thinking about how similar it felt to his. Was he a relative?" Eraser inquired. Hoping the answer would provide closure.

An easy answer said without hesitation. "No," she lied.

The same look he held at the brunch formed on his face again. His eyes downcast and looking of one with deep regret. ' _Interesting'._ [Y/N] wanted to reach out and lighten his burden, ease his troubled mind but decided to let him ride it out. They sat in solemn silence but she had no time to mourn. She had to get on with the plan.

They called the waitress to bring the check, Aizawa offering to pay for her items. His wallet on the table, she tapped on her phone and showed him an app. Neko Atsume.

It took [Y/N] all night to collect all 63 cats. But showing her collection was not the main purpose of handing Aizawa the phone. [Y/N] watched him scroll through the kitty collection but her focus was locked on the swirling progress circle on the top bar of her phone. She got a connection.

[Y/N] rigged her phone to detect cards with radio frequency identification, like Erasers school ID. Whose card information was currently transferring to her phone. A U.A. school ID guarantees access to pass their barrier. Access she needed to infiltrate.

"I think I'm gonna head home." She took her phone once the connection stopped. "Thanks for the cake." She winked.

"Yea…no problem." He eyed her warily as she departed.

…

"Did it go through?" [Y/N] spoke into her phone.

"It did! His account checks in." Yui replied. She heard the clattering from Yui's keyboard as she scanned Aizawa's information onto a new card. Creating a duplicate for tonight's infiltration.

The call ended.

[Y/N] took the same route back to her apartment. Upon entering, the security guard trembled as [Y/N] approached. He looked pale as if he had seen a ghost and gave a stiff nod, allowing her to pass through.

' _Odd, he's always jovial.'_

She rounded the corner on her apartment floor, stopping mid step. The range of her quirk extended to her room and detected a stagnant human pulse. Yui was the only other person granted access to her apartment. It wasn't her. [Y/N] swiped a sleek kunai from her pack and carefully turned the door knob.

From the hallway to the main area, all furniture stayed in tact. [Y/N] didn't keep much, just a TV, a coffee table, and a couple of couches. To her right, a new vase of yellow chrysanthemums and red carnation flowers sat on top the island counter in the kitchen. And a partition, sectioning off her "bedroom" to her front. Everything stood in order except for the mop of black hair resting on the couch's ledge.

[Y/N]'s eyes narrowed. She secured the grip of the knife and took calculated steps toward the intruder. Bending forward, she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back, aligning the dark blade along his jugular. The light scent of smoke and coconut shampoo invading her nostrils.

"Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't slit your throat for breaking in?" Her breath fanned over the pyro's ear. Annoyance laced in her voice.

Dabi reacted with a subtle smirk and a playful tone dancing around his aura. His eyes remained closed, displaying no sign of distress.

"I don't have one," he said as a matter of fact. "Just wanted to see my favourite thief," he spoke with his signature lazy drawl.

[Y/N] scoffed. ' _Bullshit_ '. She added pressure to the blade along his neck, but not enough to cut.

"If your into knife play I'm totally down." She removed the knife from his neck after hearing his suggestive comment. "Temperature play is more my thing though."

She let out a tired breath and pushed his head. "Why are you here?" [Y/N] turned to her fridge.

Dabi rubbed his neck, the sensation of the knife's imprint lingered on his patchy flesh. "Shigaraki wants an update on the U.A. job since its due tomorrow." He followed her into the dainty kitchen.

"And you couldn't call?" She pulled out four frozen waffles, placing two in the toaster. Even with his phone returned they still went above and beyond in how they contacted her. As if everything was a game.

"I could've." She seen the troublesome glint in his eyes as he gave her an appreciative once over. "But where's the fun in that."

She wanted to be annoyed, wanted to kick him out for breaking in, for invading her personal space. But she let him stay because a small foolish part of her liked his company.

"For someone who steals for living I'd expect something better than this." A scarred hand inspected the new vase of flowers upon entering the kitchen.

The yellow and red flowers were the only splash of colour in her bland studio. The apartment was minimalist at best with only the bare essentials needed for one to survive. She didn't tell him, but the best stuff were hidden to the eye in secret compartments.

"It's better than that crap spot you live in." He lived in the outskirts of Hosu, where hardly any heroes patrol and the vibe unhinged. Perfect for those who want to lay low and stay hidden. It reeked of trouble.

"Say's the one with shitty security. You know how easy it was to break in?" He slowly paced in her direction causing her to step back.

"Speaking of which, you should apologize," [Y/N] chided. "He could barely look me in the eye."

He boxed her in so her lower back pressed into the ledge of the cool counter. "And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Remember what happened at the park?" she questioned. "I won't hesitate to use my quirk for real this time."

He saw through her bluff and found it endearing that she continued to act tough in front of him. "We both know how that night ended up." His urge to wreck her intensified.

How could she forget. It started with a simple smoke that led to an intense makeout session. Logistics of how she entered his apartment were null and void but the burning desire to stay took precedence over all rational thought. And now she craved for it again as he tilted her chin, eyes meeting his hooded gaze.

She gulped as his trail of sight landed on her slightly parted lips. Dabi angled his head to capture her lips but missed, catching her cheek, when the ding from the toaster stole her attention. That didn't stop him from sucking on her neck, biting and nipping at her most sensitive spot. His hands anchored at her hips.

"Dabi." She let out a breathy laugh. "I'm tryna make breakfast!" With deft hands she removed the cooked waffles and added the other set.

She felt the cool graze of his staples as he smirked into her neck. "It's 2 P.M., breakfast is over." He growled between kisses.

Control had to be regained. She pushed him back and noticed the look of hunger in his eyes. Her stomach flipped. It took all her will power to get free from his hold and not submit to his bewitching gaze. If she delayed a moment longer, bye bye panties.

"Sit. We're having waffles." [Y/N] distanced herself and pointed to the island. Business first, she had to remind herself. He looked like he wanted to protest but shrugged it off. He dragged his feet along the rustic looking floor and sat on the stool while [Y/N] opened the fridge to grab syrup.

"So tonight we're breaking into U.A.," she announced while drizzling the sticky substance.

He stopped mid-chew, his bored face perking up. "We?"

…

[Y/N] flicked her wrist to check the time. It was half past ten. Dabi lounged at their rendezvous spot on a bench a block away from the schools entrance. A tiny azure flame flickering on each finger, illuminating his sharp features.

"You ready?" She cocked her head to the side, a hand placed on her hip.

Dabi extinguished the flame and regarded her "I guess."

[Y/N] clapped her hands. "Where's your enthusiasm, this should be fun." She beamed at him while grabbing his arm to pull him up. It surprised him each time when she invaded his personal space and baffled him as to why he continued to let her.

He sighed while pocketing his hands. "What's the plan?"

"I don't have Yui to be my eyes and ears tonight so I need you to watch my tail." His eyes trailed down her body. She wore a black long sleeve jumpsuit with knee high combat boots and a pair of leather gloves. Around her thigh held a holster, securing four combat knives, which attached to a pack around her waist.

She rolled her eyes at where his gaze landed and snapped to get it back to face level. "Not there you perv." She reached into her pack, handing him a tracking monitor and a communication ear chip.[Y/N] started to regret asking him to accompany her on this task.

"Don't worry I can multitask, kitten." She gave him a pointed look as he placed the chip in his ear.

"Anyways…I have the target area secured." She pointed on the monitor. "I also have this," she held up a USB, "to bypass their networks firewall. I'll call you when I'm in and signal you when I'm coming out."

[Y/N] turned to the schools entry point. Dabi's gaze burning on her back, staring at one particular spot. Her jaw clenched, she covered her ass and briskly walked to her destination.

…

Aizawa's replicated school I.D. gave [Y/N] easy access past the barrier. Before stepping into the main building her skin prickled, something was coming. Black slime crawled on her shoulder and latched on, making it hard to remove when she shook her arm.

"Dabi, leave."

Dabi's voice got muffled as the weird substance covered her ears and entire body, warping her into a vortex.

She stumbled out, after what felt like an eternity, and hit herself on a desk, breaking her momentum. She began to choke. Her airways closing up, gasping for air. Body like ice, she froze as she heard mechanical like breaths within the dimly lit space. In her rigid state she willed herself to look up, and found a man sitting with his back to her.

"The lengths you'd go to retain one little piece of information. I admire your tenacity, a needed trait within the League."

The same dark energy permeating in the League of Villain's base she felt here. Only more potent. A source of energy that gnawed at her skin each time she stepped foot into their base. Energies this strong occur when ones convictions are rooted beyond their soul and is ingrained in their history. It becoming a life source of its own.

[Y/N] took deep breaths to ease her sporadic aura. "Who are you?" She rasped. In her mind, she had an inkling for who it could be but it couldn't be true. He's dead.

"You know the answer to that." He turned his chair to face her. A psychopath dressed in a suit and tie, like a businessman. At least he looked the part. With the exception of the mask covering his face and the tubes sticking out from his neck, causing the robotic breathing sounds. It was him. All For One.

Her mind was in shambles, unsure of what emotion to feel as flashes of her past, present and future invaded her mind. She shivered as she shuffled through her life. Causing her to relive each happy and sad moment. [Y/N] felt nauseous.

"What do you want from me?" She braced herself on the beam next to her, all functionality of her legs lost. Her quirk worked overtime to combat how strong he was. Like poison, viciously attacking without reprieve.

He sat, with a scrutinizing stare. "For someone who wants to stay hidden in the shadows, you've been attracting light."

She stood silent. Terrified. Her tongue twisted in knots, the will to speak gone.

"No sharp tongue? I'm hurt." She cast a look down. "Speak."

Air travelled through her lungs. She gasped as if she's been under water the whole time, drinking in the air like she was parched."What are you talking about?" Her breathing ragged and hard, a cold sweat pressed on her back

"Yakuza, pro heroes, and my precious league. A cancer, roaming amongst the ranks of us. I'd be careful if I were you."

"No riddles." Her voice sounded foreign, each energy point close to shutting down.

She strengthened her grip on the beam as he stood up, his height dwarfing her. He took an envelope from his breast pocket and placed it into her pouch. She shuddered at the touch.

"Blind faith will be your demise." A dragging force pulled [Y/N] into an opened portal, free falling into a bottomless void. "A grave mistake you made, accepting gifts from those who stay 'll never truly be free from your past, no matter how much you try to out run it."

Darkness filled her vision but his voice was still clear as day. "You don't want to end up like them, do you?"

* * *

 _Don't forget to **review**._

 _See you in the next update!_


	7. With Time

Air. She needed air. Clean air to be exact. The breaths she took were shallow, tainted with All for Ones toxic presence. A presence so intense that it still circulated her energy stores, even out of his midst. He warped her in front of familiar mahogany doorway that reeked of him; one she never thought she'd find comfort clutching onto. Her vision clouded and limbs trembling, she needed all the support she could get in her fatigued state.

 _How was he still breathing?_ She wondered. A darkness this sharp, this dismal shouldn't be possible.

It wasn't foreign, feeling something similar years ago when she was ten. The same energy spikes. The same static noise that pricked her skin without reprieve. Only this time she remained in tact, her soul not shattered and ripped apart. Oh how she'd kill to have a taste of that than experiencing this hell.

Her body swayed, thoughts running rampant not taking notice of the arm that snaked around her waist. A deep voice roping her back to reality.

"You good?" Her trail of sight followed the direction of the familiar voice and scowled when her eyes landed upon her scarred companion.

"Don't touch me." Her voice hard as steel but her body still spiraling. Relief should have washed over her but she was pissed. At him, the League, and her damn legs. She didn't want his help.

Dabi's features darkened. "What happened?" His voice held its usual drawl but was laced with something else. Worry? Anger? [Y/N] didn't put much thought into it. Her sole focus was on figuring out how to get her legs to cooperate.

[Y/N] tried standing straight but faltered and pressed further into his side. His grip on her tightened, noticing the off vibe that filled the area. Gone was the warm welcoming aura that pulled him in like a moth to a flame, replaced with cold bite of a winter's day. It shifted however and he became aware of how drained he suddenly felt.

She mustered up the strength to back him into the wall as his feet began to stagger.

"Sorry." Her eyes cold and detached. "It'll be out of your system before you know it."

The same chills that crippled her transferred to each section of his bones. The lids of his eyes grew heavy and his hold on [Y/N] became lax. His hazy mind realizing that she used her quirk on him. He couldn't do anything to stop it but the situation read trouble, feeling her anger seep through the cracks as she turned the doorknob.

She entered the bar, confidence in her step and directed her focus on the grey headed boy. Kurogiri greeted her but it fell deaf to her ears. She slipped into the space between Shigaraki and the stool. Watching him shuffle a deck of cards.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" She placed an elbow on the bar counter, her head resting the ball of her fist. Her other hand fiddling with the flap of her pack, gone unnoticed to them both.

"I'm sorry [L/N]-san?" Kurogiri's voice confused but still formal and diplomatic. It pissed her off further. She spared a glance at the misted man and seen Shigaraki grin through her periphery as he began to tower his cards.

She quickly lift her hidden hand and embedded a knife into the hard surface. She was off by a millimeter to where his hand rested but it garnered a reaction from the young boss causing him to stop his game, finally turning to acknowledge her presence.

"Please tell me I'm not crazy and I didn't just speak to a dead man." Her voice cracked. Nothing ever in her life shook her to the core this bad. Her knees threatened to buckle. How could these people work for him and not feel the evil effects of his entire being, which tainted the energy of this bar.

"Ahh so you've met _Sensei_." Shigaraki spoke like it was an obvious fact.

"Sensei?" Venom seeped through her voice.

This was the man who vouched for her. The man who saw her potential in being strong asset to their team. She shouldn't be surprised. A man rumoured to have an abundance of quirks probably has a profile on her stored in his shriveled body.

"I did tell you that he'll reveal himself soon." He swiveled his stool to face her, an elbow resting on the counter.

"Is everything a game to you guys?" She pulled the knife out of the counter and tucked it into her pack.

"I wonder what he said to have you all riled up." The young boss inquired. The glow of his red eye probed with intensity, knocking at the door of where her hidden secrets resided. If he wanted to know he could ask _Sensei_.

She turned to face Kurogiri and requested a drink, her minding swimming through all the possible explanations of All For One's cryptic message. She kept her mouth shut. It wasn't the time or place to divulge said information.

[Y/N] heard him grin at her silence. "He said you found the coordinates." He kept a cool facade but knew jitters spread through his body. Anxiously waiting.

Her brows furrowed. She got warped before she was able to break into the school. Unless...

[Y/N] kissed her teeth and reached into her pack to find the envelope that All for One gave to her. The envelope contained two notes. One with coordinates and the other with a short message. She slid the note with the coordinates to the itchy man and received confirmation of her payment by Kurogiri.

She made a quick exit out the bar, her body still loopy as she stepped outside. [Y/N] took a couple deep breaths until a voice interrupted her quick meditation.

"I believe you owe me an apology." She gave Dabi the side eye, observing his stance as he leaned against the tiled wall outside the bar. As promised the bad energy dispelled from his system but she could tell it still nagged at him.

She scoffed and tried to fasten her pace but his hand was quick to catch her arm. "You think I had something to do with this?" She pulled her arm and glared at him.

She didn't realize how wild her eyes looked but it caused him to snicker, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"What?" She bit out.

"You look fuckin' psycho...kind of like Toga when she finds a victim," he mused.

[Y/N] wasn't sure if that was supposed to make her laugh but she couldn't process the look on Dabi's face. It wasn't smug. It looked free and comfortable like he wasn't holding on to a facade.

"Fuck you." Her words had no real bite to it.

She turned in the direction of home not wanting to giveaway the smile that was bursting through the seams. Her annoyance slowly dissipating.

"That's not very nice." He caught up to her, them walking side by side.

She snuggled close to the warmth rolling off him. She wouldn't admit it to him, but it's what she needed at the moment, the pulse of something normal. Or as normal as it can get with someone like Dabi. His vibe compared to All For One were light years apart.

"Since when did you care about being nice?" [Y/N] questioned.

She seen him shrug through her periphery. "I don't...tryna new approach to get you in my bed."

A smile cracked on her face against her will. As corny as that was she needed an excuse to relieve the pent up stress the night brought her.

"No, let's do mine instead."

…

Despite her onerous night she was able to keep up with his stamina. Dabi examined the angry welts littered on his chest, remembering how needy her touch was and the impatience laced within her actions. He splashed water on his face and gave himself a once over in the mirror before exiting her bathroom.

He rummaged through the mess they created during their heated activities in search of his clothing. Boxers on, he searched for the other articles of clothing in the dimly lit room and heard sheets ruffling.

"You leavin'?" She sat up, using the sheets to cover her bare chest. He lift his shoes to indicate his impending departure causing her to reply with a simple 'oh.'

How her voice broke, sounding distant and misplaced, stirred an emotion he thought he buried. The dark masked her features but the light piercing through the window helped him make out the down cast of her face, and the way her shoulders slumped with dejection.

Instinct kicked in. Dabi dropped the items in hand and slipped into her bed, pulling her onto his chest. Mechanically, he went through the motions of providing comfort with ease. Holding her close, rubbing her back. It was simple. She melt into touch, savouring each line he traced on her back as she clung to him like she was teetering on the edge of darkness.

It was loud. Potent. The raw emotion she subjected Dabi to rolled off like waves crashing onto shore. It seeped into his skin, making him acutely aware of her presence. Taking notice of the nuances of her sporadic breaths or the heat that radiated off her bare skin. It was all too strong.

Memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. The deafening clang of thunder. The vicious shouts of anger followed by screeching sobs. All were moments that required him to be a pillar of strength— the anchor his siblings needed in a toxic environment he once called home.

Wisps of smoke released from his skin as he crawled deeper into his memory, rage ready to consume him. Dabi felt two fingers pressed on his temples causing the storm to fall flat, the pictures in his head flickering to a time of pure bliss. [Y/N]'s touch inviting him to indulge in a feeling he thought he lost.

Her hand travelled, trailing through the rough ridges of his scars, gently ghosting over the staples that held his skin together. Hands soft but filled with strength. Like ice but still providing warmth.

"Better?"

Lighter. The weight on his chest lifted and his crazed heartbeat stilled. It brought him back to the actualities of his current situation that he overlooked. She wasn't Fuyumi or Natsuo, so why was he holding her in the same regard when they cried out to him?

"Just go to sleep." He expelled a tired breath.

He couldn't put full blame on her quirk for compelling him to stay. He needed this. Had an unknown craving for it. For the sake of his humanity he'd entertain this act of weakness. Just this once.

* * *

 **A/N:** _A bit of a shorter chapter but I promise the next will be longer. Dont forget to **review**!_

 _See you in the next update._


	8. Bad Religion

**A/N:** _There's a little change I must mention. Back in chapter 2 we meet Overhaul and the interaction with the reader was as if they had met for the first time. SCRATCH THAT. They know each other and have a past together. Chapter 2 will be updated (idk when lol)._

 _Don't forget to_ **review** _!_

* * *

The soft click heard from the front door roused [Y/N] from her deep slumber. Her body cold, sweaty, and in search for something. Or someone. Subconsciously her hand travelled, smoothing over the plush ridges of her bed, snuggling close to the smoky scent lodged within the fibres of her sheets.

"Dabi?" [Y/N] rasped. Her mouth dry and in need of water. She tried to swallow hoping her saliva would relieve her parched throat. It didn't help.

"No...it's Yui." Her eyes were bleary, filled with crust lodged along the rim of her lids. She rubbed them and Yui's form came into a crisp focus; her arms folded and an expression which read mischief.

She turned her head to the drape covered window. It was translucent enough to see the crescent shaped moon and the stars which kept it company. "How long was I out?" [Y/N] sat up, her brain fogged and attempting to adjust to the conscious world.

"I came pretty early...so I'd say about 12 hours." Yui was hiding something. She could tell by the way her lips twitched, forcing herself not to smile. [Y/N] shot a blank stare weakening her friends resolve. "You two looked real cute cozied up like that."

[Y/N] furrowed her brow in thought, traversing through last nights events. The last she remembered was Dabi in her bed, but they were having sex and those positions weren't cozy by any means. She kept replaying each raunchy moment, her mind too jaded to blush, until her eyes widened in realization.

Yui nodded her head answering the unspoken question. "I'll be in the kitchen."

The bit of privacy Yui granted gave her time to freshen up. Scrub the grime trapped within the pores of her skin, soothe the dull ache between her legs, and mull over the stupidity of her actions. She took her time getting out of bed. Stepping out one foot at a time to ensure her legs had a sufficient amount of strength to carry her to the bathroom a few feet away. And without a hitch, she entered the pristine room.

A much needed stream of hot water stung her skin stepping into the tub adjoined shower. She stood there, letting each pellet scorch her skin hoping it would dissipate the unease that still circulated her system. All for One did a week's worth of damage on her senses in one night and left a scarring impact on everything she thought to be true, his words echoing and latching onto her burgeoning doubt.

' _And why the fuck was he speaking in riddles?!'_

She shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around her damp form. Wiping the fogged mirror, she went through the monotonous motions of her face routine. Inspecting each blemish earned from picking at old pimples to slathering on moisturizers and serums to aid in anti-aging, glowy skin and other benefits her favourite Youtubers told her about. The routine gave her life a sense of normalcy it did not have- the mark on her neck being a heavy reminder of that false truth.

He stayed.

Partially due to her quirk baiting him and acting out of its own accord. Leeching onto any source it found stable enough to ground her and neutralize the haunting effects of All For One's power. Yet, the way he held on to her rang a different tune. Like he needed the support just as much as she did, using each other to cope with life's bullshit.

An instantaneous shock rattled her inside. There was no time to dwell on the inner workings of Dabi's mind, she had to rid the lingering dark force brimming at the surface. Now.

"YUI!" She stumbled out of the bathroom, putting on any article of clothing within arms reach in her makeshift closet. "Grab the bundle of sage and set it on the counter."

Time wouldn't allow for her to travel up to the mountains for a proper cleanse with the elders, so she had to make do with the unsanctified space she called home.

A box of matches in hand, she climbed on top the island counter and sat with her legs crossed. She grabbed the bundle of sage and flicked her wrist to swipe the match along the gritted surface of the box, releasing a zesty flame.

"You on your period?" [Y/N] asked. Her friend tilted her head to the side, responding with an 'are you serious' look. "Just checking, can't have two powerful forces clashing at once."

Before lighting the herbed mass, she recited positive incantations and energy into the plant so that the same energy could flow out. The flame kissed the bundle of sage and she placed it in a bowl. Wisps of smoke danced upward to the ceiling, inviting her to inhale the milky vapour and fan it onto her body.

[Y/N] shut her eyes and took steady breaths. Her spirit travelling on a journey to nowhere, drifting with the strings of wind, floating in no given direction. Not lost but wandering toward a place of tranquillity. She didn't bother with time, all which mattered is her presence, being alive in the now.

One by one, the remnants of All For Ones wretched aura dispelled from the bubble outlining her body. Disintegrating into dust. Her tense muscles relaxed, causing her body to sway, her brain on a wave.

Her stream of consciousness became clear, it harbouring an absurd thought.

"What if a hero put me up to this?" [Y/N] spoke after some time. She opened her eyes and found Yui smudging each corner of her tiny studio. Bless her heart. Something she always forgot to do.

Yui paused her ministrations and regarded [Y/N] in thought. "Isn't that against their moral code?" Yui placed the bowl of incense on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen.

[Y/N]'s relationship with heroes became shakey the moment her parents died and what hero would hire a thief who has worked with all shades of grimy people. However [Y/N] can't picture the Yakuza needing Dabi in any form or capacity. Kai wouldn't allow it. Probably would disassemble Dabi's balls if he knew where they'd been.

She grimaced at the unsightly image of them popping like a balloon.

And in the case of the League of Villains, they seemed loyal to each other. Despite how dysfunctional the group looked as a whole, with an immortal mad man leading the pack.

"People would do anything to fulfil their goals." [Y/N] jumped from the counter with her revitalized body. A little pep in her step as she walked to the stove to unlock the hidden compartment in her kitchen.

"And which hero do you have in mind?" Yui questioned.

"Eraserhead." [Y/N] went on to explain his connection with her dad and his active need to uncover their relationship. "He's a underworld hero, my parents were underground heroes. It makes sense."

"What's the sudden interest in finding the employer. I thought it didn't matter as long as you got paid."

[Y/N]'s tongue twisted in knots. It refused to let a peep about All for One and the negative seed he planted in her head. As much as she wanted to push aside his words, her intuition kept nagging about the truth hidden behind his riddles.

"It's not like we could find them anyways...we tried everything remember? Each trail lead to a dead end," Yui continued.

"Not everything…" [Y/N] plucked the note contained within the bouquet of flowers.

 **xx**

The summer's breeze was still as night washed over. It calmed her, baring comfort on her shoulders as she strut through the scarce alleyway. Her expensive red bottoms clicked on the paved concrete, it's noise bouncing off the tiled walls as she walked a path she'd taken many times before. A path which lead her to a familiar cast iron door.

She knocked once, the sound reverberating back into her hand. Waiting for a response. Not a moment after a slit at eye level slid open prompting her to lift her wrist revealing a tiny symbol drawn with permanent black ink. The slit shut closed and the sounds of locks being turned signalled her granted entry.

She slipped past the guard, nodding in thanks and entered the dingy pub. It reeked of mold and piss, it's foul smell rumbling the insides of her stomach. Tamping down the bile that rose to her throat she trained her line of sight on the black curtain in front.

The pub standing as a decoy for what hid behind the opaque fabric. An intricate maze.

[Y/N] pushed passed the curtain and entered a hallway. It grated her nerves on the extremities of their security while she followed the distant pulses of energy. Regretting her shoe choice with each step. She made a final right and arrived at a set of stairs, each step echoing a creak until she reached the bottom.

The end of her journey directed her to a spacious office. Her eyes explored the large space filled with less than three pieces of furniture. Bland and lacklustre. Typical. The owner wasn't one for clutter or flashy objects. Perhaps it's where she got her taste for a minimalistic home aesthetic.

"[Y/N]." A smooth deep voice called out to her. His back to her as his front was directed toward a grand window.

"Chisaki-san." She witnessed the minute tense of his shoulders using his last name.

To the unseasoned eye it would have appeared as if she and Chisaki were the only occupants of the room. "May we have a moment?" Or maybe she had the advantage of her quirk.

The fact of the matter is Chisaki Kai is _never_ alone.

One by one his men pooled out. On guard and ready to spring to action if any threat was directed at their precious _kumicho_ **.** A delighted grin formed on her face as her back prickled, the last and most loyal member boxing her in. Kurono Hari. Ready to strike with the hour strand of his hair aligned with her neck.

Thick tension filled the room, her simple request met with hesitance **.** Overhaul turned to the others and gave a single nod and the room dispersed. Except for Kurono.

"It's fine." The beaked man spoke up.

Hari slowly took his leave. His eyes burning the back of her neck, relaying a simple message of warning. [Y/N] wasn't too miffed about the vibe directed at her. He was Kai's right hand man. Overhaul's second in command who held an unyielding and unwavering loyalty beyond blood.

"This is not what I meant by soon." He chided **.** He strut to his desk and took a seat behind it. His elbows resting on the deep brown surface, palm in face.

She gave an honest smile while looking at a bookshelf. "I've been busy." She didn't want to elaborate on what busy meant. But it's been over a month since he started requesting her presence through weekly flowers.

"With the League of Villains?" She paused while inspecting a random trinket on the shelf, an item itching to be in her own possession. Half the story but she wasn't going to expand on his claim. "You know you're always welcomed back here."

She didn't want to get into it about joining the Yakuza, again. It served its purpose at the time and she had no use being with them anymore. [Y/N] flexed her fingers, appreciating each digit that remained intact. Luck was on her side the first time she made an exit, she wasn't to sure how far that luck would stretch.

[Y/N] sauntered over to the desk and eyed the antique glass bottle filled with an amber liquid **.** She poured herself a glass. "I brought you something." She switched the subject while sipping into her cup, staining the glass with her red lip paint. The liquid warmed her stomach, providing a small ounce of comfort in his dreary office.

Kai watched her warily as she procured a small box from her shoulder bag. "Sanitizer?" His tone was flat.

The reaction wasn't surprising but she hoped he'd find some amusement in her gift. "If you don't want it I can take-"

"No it's fine." He placed the small bottle near the phone on his desk. "So what do you want?" He leaned back into the chair. His gaze penetrating, waiting for a lie to be told.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" [Y/N] stepped to the other side and sat on the desk. Another sip.

He stood up and settled himself in front of her. "I know you [Y/N]." He gave her a look that used to make her heart flutter. A look which spoke of hollow dreams and childlike fantasies. A hypnotic gaze filled with honey gold eyes that put her in a trance every time she subjected herself to them.

Her hand hesitated lifting it to his face. "May I?" She asked.

The plague mask removed, she placed it to her side and studied his face. The obstruction of the mask hid his beauty, gone was the baby fat now replaced with strong chiseled features. He could work on the jagged brows but it made him unique.

His breast pocket became heavy, imprinted in a rectangular shape. Her lips beside his ears, she whispered. "I need your help." She pat the pocket and turned to lock onto his eyes and woke the tamed desire hidden inside.

"You're tempting me." He nudged closer so that their chests barely touched. Her dress rode up as she spread her legs to accommodate him invading the space between her thighs.

"I thought you despised touch?" She teased, running a hand through his chocolate locks. "Now you want to exchange fluids."

He removed her hand from his hair and pressed his lips onto her wrist, in the position of her tattoo belonging to the Precepts. "I'll make an exception for you. _Only_ you." He said with a slight growl.

Gently, she lift his head to face her. His expression turned soft when he looked at her again. She blinked to activate her aura vision and saw the colours outlining his body, relaying the same message in each flower he sent. Love. It all reminded her of the conversation she and Giran had.

 _He never shows himself at these things…must be trying to make a statement._

"Why me?" She tried searching for the answers in his eyes. And as usual he turned up empty, cold and detached- devoid of anything.

The Precepts lived a life of devotion, a bond figuratively bound by blood. She couldn't find it within her heart to live a life for them. For him. And maybe she's selfish for not wanting to be on the sideline but [Y/N] couldn't play that game. Not again. She couldn't devote herself in the way that he wanted.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Chisaki-san."

…

Kurono watched [Y/N] exit Overhaul's suite and waited until the clicks from her heels were barely audible before entering the office. He found Overhaul nursing a drink, the glass stained with the red which coated [Y/N]'s lips. His head resting on the palm of his hand.

"What did she want?" Chrono inquired.

Overhaul didn't respond right away but Chrono noticed the slight tick in his jaw and the slight annoyance in his gaze. Chrono hated when he got this tense. It never bode well for the rest of the group. However, it meant Overhaul would give in to what Hari craved for even if it was for the wrong intentions.

Overhaul slipped a flip phone out of his breast pocket and pushed it along the table. "When we're done take it to our tracking connect in Tokyo," he commanded.

Kurono looked at the phone then back at Kai, waiting for another command. "Is that all-"

"Are you clean?" Overhaul interrupted, Kurono gave a single nod. "Come." And a single command is all it took for Kurono to feel budding tightness within his pants.

He took a step, feeling Overhaul's heavy gaze as he neared. Their chest an inch apart, he met Kai's lips for a chaste kiss. "Did she deny you again, _kumicho_?" Kurono's voice breathy.

The response Kurono got was a low growl as he continued to pepper light kisses along Overhauls jawline. Hands making work of his belt.

"She'll always say no…" Lips hovering over the doctor's.

Chrono slipped his tongue into Kai's, the bitter taste of the liquor coating his taste buds. Swift hands made its way to Overhauls cock, smoothing his hand over the semi erect member.

Overhaul grabbed a fistful of Kurono's hair, pulling their lips apart and his head back. Chrono searched Kai's eye's, hooded with aggression and lust.

"You continue to torture yourself. She'll never love you." He knew his jab would be the push Kai needed to be rough.

Only he could get away with saying something like that. As harsh as it was, it had to be the truth. For months. No. Years Kai reached out to [Y/N] after she left the group and never returned a reply. The masquerade ball shone a light in Kai's mind, taking it as a sign that she'd come back. But Kai was wrong. Blinded by whatever pretense of love he had for her.

Overhaul bent him over the desk, forcefully pulling down Chrono's pants and underwear, keeping a tight grip on his hair.

"If you were wise you'd keep quiet." He harshly breathed into Hari's ear, sending a jolt through his body. Kai kept his hand on Chrono's fully standing cock, giving a rough tug as he reached into his desk and grabbed a greasy bottle of lube.

He prepped Kurono's entrance and aligned it with his protected length. He thrust in quick, not giving any time for Chrono to adjust to the new thickness filling him. A muffled sob released from shuddering lips, causing Kai to tighten the grip on his hair in warning to keep silent.

Chrono didn't care if Kai was using him...he already signed over his life to Kai **.** He'd do anything for Kai. He loved Kai.

Always.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Kumicho: The family head of the Yakuza; the boss. ie, Overhaul._

 _The scene where reader is burning sage is part of a purification ceremony called smudging. I took inspiration from Native people but other groups of people do it too. It's done to cleanse bad energy and replace it with good energy. And given that reader has a sensory quirk they benefit off of it immensely. I made a post on my tumblr explaining how her quirk works in detail. So I suggest you read it to have a better understanding of what happened this chapter but also the last few chapters as well. If you want the link msg me._  
 _So the line where reader asks her friend if shes on her period is a reference to smudging as a womans period symbolizes the gift of life/birth. And that's a powerful source itself so its bad to mix the power of life/birth with smudging's power of rebirth. Its a lot to take in but I just wanted to clarify that bit._

 _Ahhh but I've missed Overhaul so here he is ;)_

 _Oh I forgot to mention this is the last chapter, to the anon and other person who DM'd me THANK YOU! It really did motivate me to post so thanks again *insert heart here*_

 _Tell me what you think and don't forget to **review**. Thanks!_


	9. Under Your Curse

**A/N:** _Just a little reminder. This story follows the canon timeline so currently in the story we are days away from UA's summer camp trip._

 _Don't forget to_ **review**!

* * *

Incessant chatter from the mornings birds drilled a hole into Dabi's skull. They encouraged the ever growing throb in his head to intensify. He popped two painkillers in his mouth and downed it with a bottle of water hoping it would ebb the pounding in his left most temple.

What sounded like a great idea the night before always paid tenfold in the morning. But he didn't care. Drunk nights and hazy mornings became a common and numbing routine Dabi picked up when he turned to villainy. It's easier that way he guessed.

Tossing the water bottle to the side he removed a single white flower, with tiny yellow bulbs sprouting from its center, tucked in his back pocket. The florist he plucked it from the night before called it a madonna lily, a flower so pure it could wash away all the sins he'd accumulated.

A scoff vibrated in his throat. ' _Yeah right.'_

The frail object, which he twiddled between his fingers, reminded him of a certain klepto and the plethora of flowers she had lain on her counter. Gifts from an admirer? The thought didn't sit right with him. Hell, his thoughts wandering to her didn't sit right with him either. Every explanation he tried to come up with as to why she plagued his mind fell short. So, he let it be. Not wanting to short circuit his brain over some girl, who he hadn't seen or heard from in a few days. Never finding the courage to contact her and ask what damn spell she'd put on him.

He could use the excuse of busy days filled with preparations for the Bakugou kid's retrieval mission, thanks to [Y/N]s coordinates checking in. But even then, it wasn't difficult to weasel his way out of meetings and training sessions with his Nomu to contact or visit her.

Dabi sucked his teeth with irritation and trudged toward his current destination.

The streets were bare, besides the elderly earning their steps for prosperity and rich health, making it easy for him to finish his business without interference or judging eyes. Crossing the road, he arrived in front of a building which looked more like a mansion for some rich snob than a place for psychos. His jaw clenched just staring at the place. Heat dissipating from his scarred flesh.

' _She shouldn't be in here.'_ He thought as he made his way to the back entrance.

Slowly but surely he calmed himself, not wanting to leave a bad impression when inside. _If_ he made it inside. He'd visited more times than he could count after he became Dabi. Each visit he walked away with a bruised hand filled with ashes, with promise of finding the courage to face her next time. Maybe today would be different.

Maybe then he could right his wrongs.

 **xx**

[Y/N] glanced out the spotless glass window spectating mindless pedestrians travelling in different directions while she spritzed some disinfectant on a table. She missed the mundane work of a barista. Despite the 4 hours of sleep and scrambling to clock in on time to make the early bird shift, she still found contentment in wiping tables and serving modest customers.

Her hiatus from the cafe was too long. She accumulated an unhealthy amount of flowers which populated her tiny apartment, the smell pungent and earthy. Too much oxygen for one human to consume and too little carbon dioxide for them to live off. So she showed up to work with the ones that hadn't wilted due to her negligence and her manager accepted them, no problem. Said it would brighten up the place and that it did. But [Y/N] knew she secretly missed her, she was just too proud to admit it.

Not much happened in her absence. Except for news of surprise visits from a particular dishevelled hero. The news bundled with snickers and knowing looks from all her coworkers as soon as she clocked in to when her shift ended midday.

"He kept coming every few days," the girls spoke in hushed tones still audible for [Y/N] to hear.

[Y/N] hummed noncommittally, pretending to be an active participant in their not so private gossiping session, and slammed her locker shut.

"And what did he want?" She slung her pack across her body while hanging her apron on the worn down clothing rack.

Their eyes turned skittish, looking in every direction but hers. [Y/N] rose a brow, her question shutting the two teens up. The silence giving them the boost to get off their asses and prepare for the midday shift.

She couldn't blame them for their curiosity and interest in a super famous hero like Eraserhead, visiting a little hole in the wall cafe. From their perspective it looked like a scene from a romance drama.

She was relieved and surprised it hadn't gotten out to major news outlets, the headlines flashing bold in her mind: _Underground Hero Turned Underground Lover._ If the stars aligned differently she wouldn't mind being a secret lover. The idea bearing passion and mystery. But he knew her parents and that would be… weird.

With one final wave goodbye to her coworkers, [Y/N] entered the jovial street. The sun showering her with warmth while walking to the nearest station.

Him visiting during her two week break rose several questions of her own. All questions leading to her previous accusation. She could ask, save herself the trouble and from the ever growing headache that never seemed to subside. However, she needed proof. Baseless claims never bode well, her parents taught her as much. Saves face. Prevents one from looking stupid.

A harsh brush on the shoulder snapped [Y/N] out of her little bubble, and locked eyes with the person who took first place in occupying her thoughts. She sensed the foreboding vibe emanating off the pyro. Her dagger filled glare falling into a frown when she blinked to activate her aura vision.

"What's wrong?" Hues of blue and black acted like a blinding light invading her vision.

Dabi stared at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I can see you."

"Of course you can smartass." His snide comment earned himself a shoved shoulder but in actuality, she wanted to take on his energy.

An invasion of privacy, yes. But how else was she supposed to cut through his thick exterior.

She twitched as she felt the potency of his darkness. "I can see colours around your body- it's part of my quirk. Helps to determine how a person feels."

Dabi's gaze turned sharp. Her eyes had an inquisitive edge now that he reflected on past encounters. Like her stare gazed beyond flesh and instead, pierced into ones interior.

"And why should I tell you?"

"You don't, just felt darker than normal." She shrugged. "Kind of like how you felt that night when-" She zipped her lips before she finished the sentence and asked a question instead.

"You busy?"

His eyes narrowed, taken aback and curious at the sudden question. Lying was an option but he wanted to see where she spontaneously planned to take him. His lack of response caused something warm to wrap around his hand and pull him along the semi busy street.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"I know." They weaved themself through a busy market, brushing past patrons who took up most of the space in the cramped street. Her hand firm and still latched to his. Almost afraid she'd lose him in the throng of people.

"Well?"

"I've decided to kidnap you." She turned her head and gave a cheeky wink.

And he let her.

The sway of her hips gave Dabi some incentive to stay and follow through with her whims. However, their hands which remained locked together had him hooked like a magnet. [Y/N] giving a little squeeze when his charge turned negative, each step chipping the anger he bottled up from earlier in the day.

Letting go wasn't an option.

They walked for an hour, thankful for the quiet journey to God knows where. Their surroundings gradually replaced the obtrusive buildings and annoying buzz of the city with greenery and the low clicking hum of cicadas hidden within the bushes. It screamed tranquility.

The walk cleared his head. Somewhat. His mind filled with the girl who still hasn't let go of his hand. However, he thought too soon and her hand left his, the cold engulfing his hand with its detached embrace.

"We're here."

He could see the skyline atop the cliff. The buildings running in line with the horizon, each nook he hadn't visited, the grey cloud shadowing over the sketchiest of places. He marveled at everything the city had to offer.

"Who's the flower for?" She swiped it from his pocket causing Dabi to switch his focus.

The lily's energy absorbed instantly into her body, it's vibe making her insides fuzzy. It's outline filled with colours which ran deep. Colours which signified something unconditional. She felt like an intruder, sticking her nose in a personal matter charged with an intimacy directed for someone else. Moreso for blood rather a lover.

She gestured for him to take it back but he walked past her to sit near the edge of the cliff.

"Keep it."

She didn't protest and didn't want to. A small part of her envied him but found it surprising that a person like him could love in such a capacity. A whole new side of Dabi revealed through a little white flower.

"I cant-" she started. "Who ever this is for, you must love them a lot."

"Why does it matter?" He sounded tired, regretting not leaving any sooner the moment she asked. The pounding from this morning threatening to attack.

She stuck the flower in his face. "Because they do… whoever this was for." Her voice had a slight edge to it. Annoyed that he brushed it off as nothing.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

It became quiet after her mini interrogation. Which gave Dabi room to ruminate on her words while stealing glances at the girl who came and sat beside him. The flower struck a chord. Her reaction alone and the way she held it, cradling it like she was going to lose it, rose questions of her past.

A mirthless smile reached his lips. Was her life just as fucked up as his? The thought gave him a vague sense of comfort. Perhaps it's part reason as to why he found solace comforting her those nights ago. Like the universe put them together for that sole purpose. To wallow in joint misery.

 _Nah, that's stupid._

Quite frankly it didn't bother Dabi as much. She felt warm and familiar, which satisfied a need he craved for. And it felt kind of nice. In a normal situation, he'd hit and leave. This however, whatever they had going on, was a far cry from normal.

The sensations he felt that night became vivid as he sat consumed by his thoughts. The smell of her shampoo wafting to his nose, her breaths fanning his skin, the weight of her head on his shoulder… snoring?

Dabi peered down to find [Y/N] sleeping on his shoulder.

' _Is this girl serious?'_

He had half the mind to push her off, let the grass and bugs claim her. And although he relished in the calm exuded in her slumbered state, wicked temptation took precedence over rational thought. He yanked his shoulder from under her. The movement working like a kick, the weight of gravity alerting her of an impending fall. A hand shot out and pulled Dabi down with her. Their bodies twisting until she loomed over him and pinned his wrists with one hand.

"What the fuck?" Her eyes hard and awake.

Her quick movement caught him off guard, though, he couldn't complain. The view was pretty nice.

"Good morning to you too, _sunshine_ ," he replied, voice smooth and cocky.

His response tacked on to her mild annoyance but she loosened her grip when she found no imposing threat. Dabi took advantage this. He switched their positions and pinned both hands to each side of her face. His lips curled into a satisfied grin watching her face flash with irritation from his deception. With clenched fists she tried wriggling her wrists in an attempt to free herself from his hold. It was cute. Her struggling under him.

But he knew that if he didn't pacify her it would end bad for him- the knee positioned at his goods told him as much.

In a swift motion, Dabi dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. He watched her still under him, eyes wide and fists unfurled, and he pulled back. The kiss was supposed to be brief. A tactic to save himself and get her flustered. He didn't anticipate however, the soft tug on his bottom lip and her deepening the kiss.

It was different from the rest. Unsure of how to describe it. The only thing he came to understand was the softness of her lips, a feature he never took full note of. She slowly opened her eyes when they released for a breath. The sight causing Dabi to pause and entrapped him to go down for more with her eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

Yeah, something was different about this.

The grip on her wrist slackened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He pressed into her, his frustration growing at the clothed barrier between the two. His hand trailed under her shirt and massaged her mound while he dipped his head between her neck.

"Not here." Her voice throaty. She gave a light push but he was persistent in assaulting her neck.

"Why not?" His breath tickling the sensitive area.

"I don't want ants crawling up my vagina!" She tried explaining in a serious tone but came out as a giggle when he nipped her skin.

A final shove peeled him off and she pulled out her phone to request an Uber. As much as she wanted him, this place held a special place in her heart with memories of her parents. She didn't need it tainted. No matter how tempting it sounded. Even as Dabi stood behind her and pressed kisses at the nape of her neck.

They made it down the cliff and found a bright yellow car waiting at the curb. The driver, who looked about their age, confirmed as being the Uber. Both entered the car and the driver eyed them skeptically and stared at Dabi a moment longer before pressing down on the gas. [Y/N] felt the driver tense while merging onto the main road and rolled her eyes when Dabi leaned toward the driver's seat. To the poor young man, danger permeated the space but to [Y/N] it was just Dabi being an ass.

"Take it easy on the road," his tone laced with an underlying threat. [Y/N] tried to pull Dabi but he remained rooted and said one final thing. "And whatever happens here…don't look back."

The drivers adam's apple bobbed with a gulp and nodded his head with haste at Dabi's harsh request. A question rose to her mind about his antics but before she could ask Dabi scooted himself so that their thighs touched, and positioned her so that her body was pressed to his. Two toned lips met within the junction of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh. Her reaction was instant. Her question turning into a content and soft moan as he continued to assault the already bruised area.

She raked a hand through his black locks as he trailed kisses from her neck up to her lips, the kiss languid and intoxicating. A kiss sinking her further into a pool of desire. He broke apart from her lips and positioned his to her ears, then spread her legs so that one rest on his lap. Her breath hitched when he slipped a hand inside her leggings and swiped a finger along her clothed core.

"Wet for me already, huh?" He rasped into her ear.

[Y/N] rolled her hips in response to create friction with the fingers playing between her thighs. Her breaths becoming shallow and sporadic with each sinful promise whispered in her ear. Her need intensified. The fiery charge laced within the car heightened.

Dabi looked at the rear view mirror and found the driver stealing glances at the scene behind him. Particularly at [Y/N] who's face warped with pleasure. His gaze landed on Dabi's and quickly directed his focus on the road. He had to commend the driver for not crashing while witnessing all of this.

Dabi smirked and directed his attention back at the girl who was writhing beside him.

"I know you want me to fuck you," He flicked her nub, pressing down and rubbing it slow. "Fuck you until you're trembling under me, crying out-"

An abrupt stop at a red light and the vibration in his pocket briefly paused his ministrations and removed his phone to see who contacted him. He shot an icy look at the driver before reading the message. A sigh escaped his lips and alerted the driver of an added stop all while rubbing [Y/N]'s damp clothed center.

"Where're we going?" She whimpered.

"Don't worry about it."

He continued his ministrations until the car stopped. He slipped his hand out the confines of her leggings and stealthily made it out the car. Disoriented and hazed, she didn't realize the car wasn't in motion until a door slammed shut and found Dabi nowhere in sight. Instead, in his place, she found a white flower.

"Wait please." She gave an apologetic look to the driver and got out the car. Like a switch, her face morphed into a scowl once she saw Dabi and charged after him, pulling his shoulder so he could face her. "You can't just do all of that and leave!"

She's right, but out of duty and spite, he will.

"Why don't you _beg_ for me to come with you?" He invaded her personal space and tilted her head up, his eyes following the thumb which traced over her swollen lip. "Worked the last time." Her face flushed, warmth circulating her cheeks.

"Or we could finish inside, it's up to you." He continued.

The surrounding area became familiar as she focused on the bright neon sign with the word _Bar_ written on it. She scoffed. _He couldn't be serious._ If she and Dabi were the last two humans on Earth and the only place to procreate was in the League's hideout- peace out humans.

She backed him into the tiled wall and placed a hand over the imprint on his pants. Slow strokes was all it took for him to fully harden. She pressed further, her lips twisting into a devilish smirk as his eyes darkened and the temperature began to rise.

"Sounds tempting but I'll pass." She removed her hand from him.

He went to catch her wrist but she evaded it with ease when Dabi's phone rang again. "You're lucky I've got shit to do."

She backed far enough to open the Uber drivers door. "And now you're left with a hard on… I guess we're even." She said and slipped inside.

The door shut and the engine burst into life. He watched the car until it was out of sight and dragged his feet to enter the building. He was welcomed by the respective blushing and masked faces of Toga and Twice. And in an instant, his irritation sky rocketed.

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Toga squealed.

"You two look cute together," Twice said. "No, Dabi's not even cute he makes them look bad."

They continued to pester him with dumb questions. Questions which included tasting blood and wedding dates. He ignored them all. It would only cause him stress if he entertained and encouraged their collective stupidity.

And if he were to answer he couldn't. He didn't know what to make of their relationship himself.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _Tell me what you think!_

 _Until next time..._


End file.
